Juste la vérité
by Silwia
Summary: Max, jeune fille vivant à Port Royal, amie d'Elizabeth et Will, veut en savoir plus sur son père. Face à la réaction étrange de sa mère, elle décide de voyager pour trouver des réponses à ses questions... Elle monte à bord du Black Pearl et Jack Sparrow n
1. Juste la vérité

**Chapitre 1 : Juste la vérité…**

Le soleil brillait sur Port Royal, une belle journée s'annonçait comme à l'habitude, mais pas pour Max…

Elle se dirigeait précipitamment vers la chambre de sa mère et quand elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas, elle la vit, penchée vers la fenêtre.

-Mère ! Je dois vous parler, c'est urgent ! , s'exclama Max, toute essoufflée.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? , demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Margareth Dolwin était restée enfermée pendant plusieurs mois, depuis qu'elle avait apprise la mort de son mari, Mickael Dolwin, officier de la marine, tué pendant son service. Elle avait le visage pâle, les traits tirés malgré toutes les rides qui se dessinaient sur son visage.

Max se rapprocha et se plaça au centre de la pièce tout en attachant ses longs cheveux bruns, inquiète.

-Ecoutez, finit-elle par dire ; je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais je voudrais que vous me parliez de Mickael Dolwin, mon père… c'est très important pour moi, racontez-moi votre rencontre, ma naissance et celle de mon frère !

L'expression du visage de Margareth changea d'un seul coup, ses yeux s'arrondirent et son faible sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à des lèvres pincées. Elle se leva brusquement en lâchant le mouchoir qu'elle tenait dans sa main et agrippa sa robe de toutes ses forces.

-Quelles bêtises, me dis-tu là ! , s'écria-t-elle rageuse, tu connais ton père, tu as vécu à ses côtés jusqu'à sa mort ! Et tu prétends ne point le connaître ! Quelle fille tu fais, il ne serait sûrement pas content à t'entendre palabrer de la sorte !

Max regardait sa mère, surprise du ton sur lequel elle vociférait ses paroles.

-Mais mère… pourquoi vous emporter autant ? , demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Cela suffit ! , hurla-t-elle en désignant la porte de son doigt tremblant ; retournes dans ta chambre immédiatement ! Si ton frère te voyait ! ! !

-Mère ! , riposta soudainement Max ; je vous rappelle que j'ai 22 ans ! Je ne suis plus une gamine…

-Madame ? , interrompit la femme de chambre, Dony, d'une voix timide, et qui se penchait vers l'ouverture.

Margareth jeta son regard révulsé vers elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? , demanda-t-elle férocement ; Vous ne voyez pas que ma fille et moi sommes en train de discuter !

-Euh… Mais le Commodore Norringhton est en bas, il vous demande… Dois-je le congédier ?

La vieille femme referma sa robe de chambre tout en jetant un regard indigné à sa fille qui le soutenait avec insistance.

-Veuillez reconduire ma fille dans sa chambre…, ajouta-t-elle à Dony ; Arrêtes de me regarder comme cela ! Je suis ta mère ne l'oublies jamais ! , rétorqua-t-elle à Max.

-Vais-je voir le Commodore ? , lui demanda Dony.

-… Dites-lui que je me change et je le rejoindrais en bas !

Sur ce, Max quitta la chambre de sa mère d'un pas décidé, suivi de la femme de chambre.

Max descendit précipitamment les escaliers, après cette discussion qui avait tourné au calvaire, elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Dony la suivit tout en lui demandant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

-Je ne retournerais pas dans ma chambre, dites à Madame ma mère que je ne l'écouterais plus ! , lui lança-t-elle.

Quand elle arriva dans le hall, le Commodore Norringhton se tenait là, toujours habillé de son plus beau costume et qui affichait comme à l'habitude son sourire d'hypocrite.

-Bonjour Miss, comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ? , lui demanda-t-il, l'air enjoué.

Max s'arrêta face à lui et fit une petite moue.

-Il faudrait demander ça à ma mère, moi je me porte bien, c'est elle qui a un problème ! , ajouta-t-elle.

Elle voulut quitter la pièce mais le Commodore lui attrapa le bras et la retint.

-Chère Max, vous n'aidez pas votre mère à se sortir de son chagrin envers votre père décédé, lui susurra-t-il ; vous devriez peut être changez vos habitudes… et rester auprès d'elle…

Max dégagea violemment son bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père Commodore, lui vociféra-t-elle ; Vous ne connaissez pas ma mère, et je ne connais pas mon père… Le fait est qu'elle est très troublée quand je veux en savoir plus sur lui. Tout ça pour vous dire, que ma mère n'est pas très bien et qu'elle me cache des choses !

Elle soutint son regard encore quelques secondes et sortit de la maison en direction du pavillon de Will et Elizabeth Turner.

Jack Sparrow était debout devant la barre du Black Pearl, il avait gardé sa fière allure et son regard perçant cerné de noir. Le vent faisait voler ses mèches décorées de perles en tout genre et son bouc était toujours muni de deux petites tresses ornées. L'équipage se pressait sur le bateau, ils devaient arrêter le bâtiment non loin de Port Royal mais assez pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les autorités. En effet, le Commodore Norringhton avait eu la gentillesse de fermer les yeux quelques temps sur le Capitaine et son bateau mais il voulait absolument le voir derrière les barreaux. Le Black Pearl jeta l'ancre et Jack Sparrow descendit sur une petite chaloupe qu'il lâcha en mer. Il regardait tout l'équipage accolé à la coque et leur adressa un petit sourire tout en se levant.

-N'oubliez pas mécréants! Si je ne suis pas là dans un jour…appliquez le code ! , leur lança-t-il avec ses mimiques habituelles.

-Ouais, Capitaine ! , répondit Gibbs, mais ne vous en faites pas ! On partira pas sans vous !

-Ohh, c'est gentil ça, ajouta Jack en se cabrant et en agitant ses mains.

La barque s'éloigna de plus en plus et il devait atteindre Port Royal dans quelques heures s'il mettait toute son énergie à ramer (XD ).

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Max ! , s'exclama la jeune fille ; tu viens nous rendre une petite visite ! c'est gentil…

-Salut Eli ! Oh mais de rien, si tu savais comme on s'ennuie chez moi !

-James n'est pas rentré ? , demanda Elizabeth tout en invitant Max à entrer.

Celle ci secoua la tête et pénétra dans la grande demeure. Mme Turner la conduisit dans le petit salon très bien décoré et lui servit un verre.

-Où est Will ? , demanda Max en observant la pièce.

-Il va bientôt arriver, il est allé faire un tour à la forge ! , lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse !

-Ohhh, tu sais, c'est le fait d'être mariée, lui répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Max avala le contenu de son verre en pensant qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée alors qu'elle était plus âgée qu'Eli. Elle soupira en pensant à sa pauvre petite vie tellement fade contrairement à celle de son amie qui était plutôt bien remplie. Will fit irruption ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Hé ! Bonjour Max

Celle ci se tourna et vit le jeune homme s'approchait à grands pas. William Turner était devenu populaire pour avoir éviter à Jack Sparrow de subir la potence. Il s'était forgé un caractère et n'était plus un jeune homme benêt.

Il s'assit auprès d'Eli et se servit un verre avant de commencer une discussion sur sa journée à la forge.

Jack Sparrow plaçait maintenant sa barque sur une petite rive et se dirigea vers une petite ruelle inoccupée. Il était très connu à Port Royal depuis qui l'avait failli y perdre la vie. Mais comment passer inaperçu vêtu comme un pirate ? ? Jack avait décidé de garder ses vêtements, il était trop fier et têtu. Il se dirigeait à présent vers la forge évitant toute rencontre avec les autorités. Quand il ouvrit la porte de bois et la referma subitement, un vieil homme, reconnu comme étant le saoul de Mr Brown s'approcha de lui en le dévisageant. Jack ouvrit ses grands yeux tout en se collant à la porte.

-Mais vous êtes le pirate ! , s'exclama soudainement le vieil homme.

Jack fit mine de réfléchir tout en se grattant le menton.

-Mmmh, … non ! Je suis un ami de William Turner ! , finit-il par dire tout en prenant une attitude sérieuse.

Mr Brown, qui devait être encore saoul, regarda, perplexe, quelques minutes Jack Sparrow. Le pirate, s'impatientant, fit une moue dubitative et fit le plus beau de ses sourires hypocrites.

-Euhh.. Est-ce que vous auriez l'amabilité de me dire où je peux le trouver ? , se força-t-il à dire en recommençant deux ou trois fois la phrase pour trouver les mots justes.

-Ben… il habite avec Mme Turner au pavillon prés de chez le gouverneur. Vous montez un p'tit peu et vous le verrez. C'est une grande maison…

Jack n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase, il leva un doigt et lui souffla son haleine à la figure tout en le remerciant et sortit de la forge. Il enleva le chapeau et le mit sous sa tunique alors qu'il parcourait les ruelles jusqu'à atteindre enfin le pavillon des Turner.

Le jeune Will se leva brutalement et ouvrit de grands yeux. Son épouse le regarda, surprise, suivie de Max et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

-J'ai oublié de remplir des papiers pour qu'un officier puisse recevoir son arme !

-Quel étourdi tu fais ! , s'exclama Eli en souriant.

Will salua les deux jeunes femmes et se dirigea vers son atelier personnel. Max le regarda partir, un sourire narquois aux lèvres mais Eli qui la scrutait, d'un air étonné, lui demanda ce qui la faisait rire ainsi mais la jeune femme refusa de lui faire-part de ses pensées. « Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! » lui avait répondu Elizabeth qui s'était levée pour aller faire du thé. Max lui proposa de l'aide mais celle ci refusa ; même si la jeune Stevens (Dolwin) n'aimait guère le thé, elle était une jeune femme polie et sociable… Eli la laissa donc dans le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine et sans doute jeter un œil à son mari. Quand à Max, elle observait les tapisseries bleutées, les bibelots en porcelaine qui étaient posés sur les meubles en bois vernis. Elle se leva quand elle aperçut la bibliothèque dans le coin de la salle, elle voulait voir les livres anciens que le gouverneur avait offert à sa chère fille. Mais lorsqu'elle s'accroupit devant, elle entendit des petits bruits de pas qui essayaient de se faire discrets dans une pièce au fond du couloir. Elle se leva, perplexe, et avança discrètement jusqu'à la salle concernée. Elle poussa la porte et entra timidement dans la pièce qui devait être une salle où Eli et Will stockaient de vieux objets. Elle scruta l'endroit et remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte. Elle se rendit rapidement au fond pour la fermer mais quelqu'un lui sauta dessus au même moment. L'inconnu l'attrapa par derrière mais Max saisit le bras de son adversaire et envoya son ennemi droit dans les cartons pleins de choses « inutiles » . L'homme alla s'écraser dans un bruit sourd et on ne vit plus que ses bottes dépassées de l'amas d'objets.

-Aïe ! , entendit-elle alors qu'elle saisissait un chandelier pour se défendre.

-Qui êtes vous espèce de crapule ! , s'exclama-t-elle.

-… une crapule pardis !…, répondit l'inconnu.

Elle vit une tête dépassée, c'était un homme, avec de longs cheveux bruns emmêlés de perles et de fils. Il portait un tissu rouge sur la tête et était vêtu comme un pirate. Elle aperçut le tricorne posé non loin de son propriétaire.

-… pirate ! , lui lança-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait, menaçante.

Le concerné leva la tête et regarda Max avec ses grands yeux cernés de Khôl.

-Mmmh ? , ajouta-t-il, vous n'êtes pas Elizabeth… c'est évident, elle ne m'aurait jamais sauté dessus et menacé avec un… euh… chandelier…

Max le regarda, inquiète et baissa peu à peu sa garde.

-Vous connaissez Elizabeth ? ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Le pirate esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Oh wi que je la connais cette fille ! , lança-t-il en agitant les bras, pas très commode d'ailleurs ! Héhé

Il se mit à sortir un petit rire ironique puis reprit son sérieux tout en fixant Max.

-Mmmmh ? on se connaît ? , finit il par demander en faisant une moue dubitative.

-Jack ? ? ! ! ? ?, s'exclama alors une voix venant de la porte.

Le pirate était toujours allongé tranquillement parmi les cartons et décala sa tête pour voir qui se trouvait derrière Max. Celle ci se retourna et vit Elizabeth qui se tenait à l'embouchure de la porte, son visage était figé et elle ne disait mots. Elle se précipita aux côtés de Max et regarda Sparrow avec des yeux de merlans fris.

-Mais ! … qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment es tu entré ? , demanda-t-elle toute essoufflée.

-Bah, ma foi, je voulais vous faire une petite surprise… TADAM ! ! !, répondit-il tout en ouvrant ses bras, l'air réjoui.

Eli le fixait d'une mine déconfite et l'expression joyeuse de Jack changea tout de suite.

-Ah, bé ça a marché apparemment… ça fait plaisir d'être accueilli chez vous…

Max avait regardé la scène en serrant toujours le chandelier dans sa main crispée. Elle fixa, hésitante, son amie qui était aussi surprise qu'elle.

-Jack… Jack Sparrow ? ? ! ! !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Mme Turner la regarda à son tour et approuva d'un air renfrogné. Le pirate se leva en effectuant quelques mimiques et s'approcha en gigotant des deux femmes médusées. Il leur souffla son haleine de rhum au visage ce qui entraîna un air de dégoût chez elles.

-Hello chéries ! je suis rentré !, leur souffla-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

Max se tourna alors qu'il allait sortir et l'interpella. Le pirate s'arrêta net et bomba le torse.

-Mmmhh ?, demanda-t-il l'air embêté.

-Hum ! Je ne pense pas qu'Elizabeth et Will seraient contents que tu leur vide leur argenterie Sparrow…, finit-elle par ajouter.

Le pirate leva un doigt et se prépara à riposter mais le bruit d'un tintement au sol attira leur attention. Une fourchette en argent venait de tomber à terre et tous les regards se figèrent sur Jack qui essayait de trouver une excuse.

-Ah té ! elle a dû se perdre dans ma poche au moment où Mamezelle m'a jeté dans vos affaires !, lança-t-il à Eli alors que d'autres pièces tombaient de ses poches.

Will fit irruption dans la pièce. Il avait l'air aussi surpris que les deux femmes mais ne cacha pas sa joie de le revoir. Ils se dirent bonjour d'une accolade amicale et Will le conduit dans le salon.

Max les suivirent, méfiante, et s'assit dans le canapé tout en gardant un œil sur le Capitaine. Will relança la conversation en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait à Port Royal mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée ce qui mit court à la discussion. Elizabeth se leva et ouvrit la porte ; A la grande surprise de tous, un homme habillé d'un vêtement de la marine royale se tenait là. Max se leva, surprise.

-James !, s'exclama-t-elle.

L'officier n'était qu'autre que son frère, James Dolwin, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, qui faisait un très bon commandant de la marine royale. Le jeune homme entra, encouragé par Eli mais les politesses cessèrent dés que James aperçut Jack Sparrow.

-Sparrow !, s'exclama-t-il à son tour.

Le pirate le regarda, étonné, à demi allongé dans le fauteuil moelleux.

-Mmmh ? ? Vous ai-je déjà agressé Monsieur de la marine royale? Il faut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de différents avec les officiers, ajouta-t-il en souriant et en se remémorant ses aventures.

James pénétra d'un pas décidé dans la maison et s'avança vers Jack mais Will s'interposa entres eux.

-Euh… il faudrait mieux éviter ça !, dit timidement Will en écartant l'officier ; Jack est un de nos amis…

Max se leva et regarda son frère, totalement médusée. James ne se retint pas et poussa violemment Will sur le côté puis se jeta sur le Capitaine Sparrow. Le pirate fit un bond et repoussa l'officier qui rétorqua par un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer à violenter le capitaine, Max s'interposa entres eux et regarda fixement son frère qui voulait l'écarter. Ce vieux Jack était en train se cacher derrière la jeune femme tout en imposant ses mimiques gestuelles.

-Peux tu m'expliquer ta réaction James ! ! !, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle le poussait vers la porte.

L'officier ne cessait d'insulter le pirate ce qui énerva Max qui lui donna une puissante gifle qui le fit vaciller.

-Max ! Ne me dis pas que tu défends ce scélérat ! Il a …

James s'interrompit pour laisser place à un lourd silence. Jack leva la tête et secoua ses longs cheveux emmêlés tout en montrant clairement ses dents en or.

-Hé !, s'exclama-t-il, mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère la jeune fille !

Max ne prêta pas attention aux paroles du pirate et elle saisit son frère par le bras pour l'entraîner dehors. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus là, Elizabeth regarda son mari avec de grands yeux puis leur regards se figèrent sur Jack qui caressait d'une mine boudeuse le bout de son mousquet.

-… Jack, est ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer sa réaction ?, demanda soudainement Eli qui pressait toujours sa tasse de thé contre elle.

-Mmmh ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache, moi ! je suis qu'un humble pirate et il paraît que les messieurs de la Marine Royale n'apprécient pas les pirates par ici !, exagéra-t-il tout en faisant de grands gestes.

Max traîna son frère jusqu'au seuil de la porte de chez elle.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris de faire un scandale devant tout le monde ?!!?, s'exclama-t-elle haineuse ; Je te rappelle que c'est un ami de Will et d'Eli et que même Norringhton lui doit un piètre respect !

Son frère soupira et regarda avec ses grands yeux verts sa sœur qui se tenait, les bras croisés, devant lui.

-Tu ne comprends pas sœurette…, lui souffla-t-il ; ce pirate doit payer pour tous ses crimes…

A ce moment, Margareth sortit du pavillon complètement paniquée.

-Je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre Max !, les interrompit elle ; tu n'es qu'une vilaine fille ! Envoyer ton frère pour aller te chercher ! c'est un scandale !

Max tourna lentement son regard vers sa mère puis la fixa ce qui fit frémir la concernée.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas me faire ces yeux là !

-Mère… combien de fois je vous ai demandé de m'éclaircir les idées à propos de mon père ! L'avez vous fait ? Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ce que vous m'ordonnez !

James regarda les deux femmes, perplexe, et voulut interrompre la dispute mais Max entra rapidement dans le pavillon sans faire attention à sa mère qui lui hurlait après…

Le Capitaine parcourut le salon et s'arrêta à la bibliothèque où s'était attardée Max quelques minutes auparavant. Il saisit un vieux livre et fit mine de le parcourir alors qu'Eli insistait pour qu'il se rappelle de James.

-Mmh… Non je t'assure que je ne me souviens pas de lui ! J'ai tellement rencontré de gens de ce genre que je ne les compte même plus… Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera ! Regardes Mr le Commodore, ajouta-t-il en souriant, il a fini par se passer de moi !

Mme Turner se plaça devant lui et le fusilla du regard tout en levant un doigt menaçant.

-Grâce à nous ! Le commodore Norringhton t'aurais pendu sur le champ si Will et moi n'avions pas été là, mais cela ne marche pas avec tous les officiers qui te vouent une haine inextinguible Sparrow !

William Turner, dépassé par les évènements, se laissa tomber sur le sofa et regarda vaguement sa femme tenir tête au légendaire Jack Sparrow. Ces deux là étaient toujours en train de se manger le nez comme des vautours…

-…Qui sait la vérité…, souffla-t-il dans un soupir.

Jack leva un doigt et bomba le torse devant la jeune fille médusée.

-Pas moi ! Et ça ne m'intéresse pas ! ça devient très lassant au bout d'un moment les histoires de la marine ! C'est qu' ces gars doivent bien s'emmerder, mais bon, on ne les changera pas, c'est le métier qui veut ça !

Il écarta Eli d'un grand geste avant de se diriger vers Will, les bras levés.

-C'est pas que je m'ennuie ! au contraire, mais il faudrait que je règle quelques affaires ! Je repasserais…

Will lui attrapa le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

-Mon cher Jack, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas entendu tes aventures… Restes un peu pour nous parler affaires, lui dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le pirate s'arrêta et regarda, perplexe, les deux époux. Mais après avoir riposté vivement, il finit par s'installer dans le fauteuil et il commença à raconter ses récits de voyages.

Max était assise sur le lit à sa mère, elle regardait les vieilles photos jaunies par le temps accrochées au mur et attendait patiemment que sa mère se présente à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle ci pénétra dans sa chambre et s'arrêta, surprise.

-Que fais tu là ! Tu n'as aucun droit ici ! Retournes dans ta chambre !, lui hurla-t-elle en faisant grincer ses dents.

Max se leva et fusilla sa mère du regard .

-Je ne m'en irais pas mère ! Je veux que vous me parliez de mon père !, lui cria-t-elle.

-Tais toi, petite idiote !

Sa fille approcha à pas lents d'elle et brandit deux vieilles feuilles de papier. La mère ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant l'écriture qui y était déposée.

-Ceci…, répondit Max, est une lettre que tu as écrite ! Mais ce que j'ai découvert dans cette lettre m'a profondément affecté. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous demander qui vous nommiez « mon amour » en dehors de mon père ? En effet, vous citez ici que « Mickael ne le sait pas » et que « mon amour durera toujours pour vous ».

La mère ne répondait rien, elle continuait à regarder, médusée, sa fille et des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Max ne comprit pas sa réaction quand elle se jeta à terre en déversant un flot de larmes sur le vieux plancher. Quelques mots incompréhensibles sortaient de ses gémissements et la jeune femme s'accroupit au prés d'elle.

-Ton père… était le destinataire de cette lettre…, finit-elle par dire entre quelques sanglots.

Max ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Mon père ! mais mon père est Mickael Dolwin… Arrêtez de nier !

-Non ma fille… ce n'est pas ton père, mais le père de ton frère…

C'était la première fois que Max voyait sa mère dans cet état de désespoir et de confession mais tout était confus dans sa tête.

-Qui est mon père ???, demanda-t-elle alors tout en secouant sa mère par les épaules.

Celle ci la rejeta et alla se coller contre le mur dans un coin. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour savoir, sa mère délirait maintenant et ne voulait rien lui dire. Sachant qu'elle ne tirerait plus rien d'elle, Max se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Dony. Elle, qui servait la famille depuis longtemps allait sans doute pouvoir lui donner des réponses.

La femme de chambre était assise sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, elle avait entendu la discussion entre Max et sa mère et ça avait éveillé en elle des souvenirs plus que douloureux. La jeune fille s'approcha de Dony et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule alors que celle ci, relevant la tête, avait les yeux inondés de larmes.

-Je t'en prie, dis moi la vérité, lui chuchota Max,… Juste la vérité…

-Ecoutes mon enfant, lui répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec son vieux tablier ; Je t'ai élevé toi et ton frère et il faut que tu comprennes que ta mère n'a pas toujours été ainsi. C'est depuis qu'elle a rencontré un jeune pirate et qu'elle est tombée enceinte que son esprit est tourmenté…

Max ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

-… Un pirate … ??

Ta mère aimait ton père et James est né de leur union mais un jour, j'ai surprise ta mère dans les bras d'un autre. C'était un jeune pirate et ta mère m'avait fait juré d'oublier ce que j'avais vu, ce que je fis. Mais elle tomba enceinte et cela correspondait à la rencontre mais Mickael Dolwin n'en sut rien. Il t'a élevé comme sa propre fille, ne sachant pas, qu'en réalité tu étais celle d'un autre. Ta mère, depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré ce pirate, eut l'esprit troublé et tourmenté. En effet, je n'ai jamais revu ce pirate et je pense qu'il est la cause du mal-être de ta mère Maxime…

La jeune fille se leva, choquée par la nouvelle et recula de quelques pas.

-… Un pirate… C'est donc ça le secret de cette famille… JE SUIS FILLE DE PIRATE !

Max saisit Dony par les épaules et la regarda exaspérée.

-Quel est son nom ??!! A mon père ??!!

-Euh…, disait-elle en paniquant, je n'en sais rien je ne l'ai jamais su !

La jeune fille lâcha sa femme de chambre et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte mais elle se retourna vivement pour regarder Dony qui était toujours larmoyante.

-Mon… euh James est-il au courant ??, demanda-elle.

-Non,… il ne l'est pas…

Max sortit ; elle avait cru sur le moment que ce pirate était Jack Sparrow ce qui expliquerait la réaction de son frère mais ce n'était pas lui. Il était beaucoup trop jeune et devait avoir à peine 10 ans quand sa mère était tombée enceinte. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de James vis à vis de Jack mais elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa mère avait trompé son amour pour un pirate qui l'a rendu complètement torturée et malheureuse.

Elle retourna dans la chambre à sa mère et la vit toujours frustrée dans son coin.

-Un pirate ! Je suis la fille d'un pirate ! Comment avez-vous oser faire ça à mon p… à Mickael, lui hurla-t-elle ; Comment il s'appelle ! Dites moi son nom !

Margareth ne répondit pas, elle était accroupie et s'arrachait les cheveux comme une malade. Sa mère était devenue encore plus folle qu'avant, elle avait dépassé le seuil de la raison…

**_NB :_** Bon ben voilà, je publie le 1er chapitre soupire j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!! :D en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me demander si il y a un problème ; je suis novice dans les fics !  N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ;) A

Silwia


	2. Histoire de famille

**Chapitre 2 : Histoire de famille…**

Jack avait rabaissé son chapeau sur ses yeux et avait posé ses pieds sur la petite table basse, tout à son aise. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de riposter sous le regard amusé de Will.

-Ohh, c'est juste une petite affaire sans importance, déclara Jack tout en posant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Allez Jack, dis nous la vérité, ajouta Will, suspicieux ; Un pirate ne se déplace jamais à Port Royal pour « une petite affaire sans importance ».

-Je devrais aller te dénoncer au Commodore pour qu'il te coffre tout de suite Sparrow ! susurra Eli ; On serait enfin débarrasser de toi espèce de crapule !

Jack leva son chapeau et regarda Eli avec une moue boudeuse.

-ça fait la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'on me traite de crapule ! Je vais finir par y prendre goût, ajouta-il en souriant.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les trois se regardèrent et Eli alla ouvrir sans hésiter. Cette fois ci, c'était le Commodore Norringhton en personne et Jack ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace lorsqu'il le vit pénétrer dans l'enceinte.

-Hello Commodore ! ça plane pour vous j'espère !, lui lança-t-il en lui adressant un grand sourire d'hypocrite.

Norringhton regarda froidement le Capitaine et s'adressa à Mme Turner.

-L'officier Dolwin m'a fait part de… votre invité, et je voulais juste vous dire que malgré mon grand respect pour vous, Mr Sparrow n'a aucun droit de venir à Port Royal ou nous serions obliger de le condamner à la potence !

-Oh !, répondit Eli, je suis vraiment navrée Commodore, il sera prévenu… je comprends et je vous suis déjà reconnaissante de ne pas le pourchasser.

-C'est très regrettable Commodore de laisser un pirate voguer sur les mers, piller et attaquer… On s'ennuie beaucoup sans vous !, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Jack levant la tête fièrement.

Elizabeth saisit Norringhton par le bras avant qu'il ai eût le temps de réagir et l'entraîna dehors.

-Ecoutez, Commodore… J'ai eu l'impression que James était affecté personnellement par l'arrivée de Jack à Port Royal. Y aurait il une raison à ça ?? Sa sœur s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui…

-Personne de la marine royale n'apprécie Jack Sparrow Mme Turner, je ne pense pas que James nous ait prévenu par vengeance personnelle… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je doit reprendre mes fonctions et allait CHASSER les PIRATES qui gênent notre humble cité ! La prochaine fois que je croiserais cette imbécile, cela sera dans mes obligations de l'enfermer !! Au revoir Elizabeth…

Le Commodore tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la calèche qui l'attendait. Eli retourna à l'intérieur et fit part à Will que Norringhton à l'évidence savait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de divulguer.

Max monta sur son cheval et se rua vers le pavillon des Turner. Elle n'en pouvait plus, les larmes avaient inondées son visage et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer tellement sa peine était grande. Heureusement que son frère avait quitter la maison pour se rendre à ses quartiers ; il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécier ce qu'il s'était passé et Max n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas sa sœur.

Arrivée chez les Turner, elle descendit de son destrier et se rua dans la maison sous les regards étonnés de Jack et des mariés. Eli n'eut pas le temps de se lever de sa chaise que Max était déjà devant Jack. La jeune fille saisit le pirate par le col et le releva vivement.

-Sparrow !, lui susurra-t-elle, dis-moi si tu connais un pirate qui a mis enceinte une jeune femme mariée à un officier, il y a vingt ans de cela ??!!

Le pirate saisit les mains de Max et les décrocha de sa chemise.

-Hééé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu me dis là ! J'en connais des pirates moi, c'est pas ce qui manque et en plus la plupart d'entres nous ont mis des femmes enceinte vois-tu…

-Espèce de connard !, lui hurla-elle en le giflant violemment ; Arrêtes de jouer au con avec moi ! Ici à Port Royal, il ne l'a vu qu'une fois !

Jack fit mine de réfléchir en se frottant la joue.

-Nan nan, je t'assure, je vois pas…

Max lâcha le pirate, exaspérée, et s'assit sur le sofa en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Will et Eli s'approchèrent d'elle et lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait. Avec peine, elle leur raconta sa journée effroyable et leur avoua qu'elle était fille de pirate…

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Jack interrompit leur discussion en leur disant qu'il devait se rendre au Black Pearl. Max se leva d'un bond à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

-Emmènes-moi !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Le pirate ouvrit de grands yeux et agita les mains pour refuser. La jeune fille s'interposa entre lui et la porte et l'assura que c'était juste pour interroger son équipage.

-Je te donnerais la moitié de mon héritage si je viens avec toi Sparrow !, lui déclara-elle alors que le pirate se tournait vers elle, intéressé.

-Mmmh… intéressant… Dis moi, elle est riche ta moman ??, demanda-il en dévoilant ses dents en or.

**_NB :_** Vala le deuxième chapitre !! Alors, quel est ce mystère ?? ;) Je trouve Jack extrêmement détestable dans cette partie ; ce chapitre est très court mais bon j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu !! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages...


	3. Des réponses en mer

**Chapitre 3 : Des réponses en mer…**

Max se tenait sur le pont du Black Pearl. A ses côtés, Elizabeth était en train de plisser sa robe tandis que Will était accueilli par le chaleureux équipage. Max avait décidé de partir car ça devenait trop pour elle, Port Royal, son demi-frère, sa mère… Elle était passée discrètement chez elle prendre ses affaires et des vieilles photos de sa mère étant jeune puis elle s'était rendue au Black Pearl. Les Turner ne s'étaient pas résolus à la laisser partir seule malgré les ripostes de Jack. Celui ci était resté sur terre et devait revenir avant le petit matin, encore une de ses affaires louches qu'il devait régler…

Au bout d'un moment, Will interrompit les retrouvailles et conduisit les pirates à Max qui les regardait tour à tour.

-Hum, voici Max Dolwin…

-Stevens, l'interrompit Max ; Mickael Dolwin n'est pas mon père…

Will acquiesça, gêné, et leur demanda s'ils reconnaissaient la jeune femme sur ces photos, en sachant qu'elle était plus âgée aujourd'hui. La jeune fille se leva et scruta l'équipage de son regard azuré.

-Cette femme a eut une liaison amoureuse avec un pirate, si vous vous souvenez l'avoir croisé il y a vingt ans de cela, je vous serais reconnaissante de m'en faire part…

Les pirates se regardèrent tour à tour et Gibbs fut le premier à regarder la photographie. Il la fit circuler mais tous approuvèrent qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu cette femme. Max insista plusieurs fois mais tous répétèrent leur propos.

Elizabeth s'approcha de Max et posa une main sur son épaule alors que celle ci baissait la tête, désespérée.

Gibbs les rejoint à son tour et leva un regard inquiet vers la jeune fille.

-Euhh, vous savez Miss Stevens, il y a un endroit où vous pourriez peut-être trouver des réponses… Justement nous nous y rendrons dés que Jack sera à bord.

-Quel est cet endroit ?!, demanda-t-elle en levant un regard illuminé vers le pirate.

-Tortuga… L'île de la Tortue, là où tous les pirates se retrouvent…

Will ouvrit de grands yeux en voulant convaincre Max de ne pas y aller mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien.

La jeune fille déclara qu'elle les accompagnerait en se retournant vers les deux jeunes mariés puis elle les encouragea à rentrer chez eux ce qui fut refusé par Will.

Soudain, un pirate s'agrippa au mat et se tourna vers l'équipage.

-Une chaloupe ! Sans doute le Cap'tain qui revient parmi nous !

Tous allèrent accueillir Jack qui remontait le long de la corde qu'on lui tendait. Il releva sa tignasse d'un air réjoui et s'approcha en se cabrant de Max.

-Alors, c'est bon, vous avez pu terroriser mon équipage ! J'imagine que vous n'avez pas appris grand chose, vous rentrerez donc de ce pas avec Mr et Mme Turner à Port Royal, lui souffla-t-il en levant un doigt.

-Non !, lui déclara Max ; Je reste avec vous, je vous accompagne à l'île de la Tortue !

Le Capitaine ouvrit de grands yeux et se pencha en arrière.

-Il manquerait plus que ça ! Qui est l'imbécile qui lui a parlé de Tortuga !!!!, s'exclama-t-il, désespéré.

Gibbs fit un pas en avant, intimidé.

-Ben, j'pensais aider cette povr'jeune fille Jack…

Sparrow leva les yeux au ciel en conseillant à Gibbs de ne plus réfléchir et en lui rappellent que c'était lui qui prenait les décisions. Max fit face au Capitaine en agitant une bourse pleine d'or sous son nez.

-Hum… J'ai plein d'or, on pille je vous rappelle ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vos piécettes alors que je suis déjà RICHE ! s'exclama-t-il tout en caressant son bouc.

-Sparrow…, lui déclara-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui, malgré ton IMMENSE TRESOR, tu pourrais encore avoir des bourses pleines d'or alors s'il te plaît épargnes moi tes excuses bidon…

-Miss Stevens…, enchaîna-t-il, il n'est pas question que vous nous suiviez à Tortuga ! J'ai déjà testé ce que donnait une femme sur un bateau et je n'ai pas envie de recommencer croyez-moi ! Vous portez bien toutes malheur !

Elizabeth, indignée par les paroles de Jack, se prépara à riposter mais Max la devança et poussa le Capitaine à terre. Tous, la regardaient complètement médusés, et la jeune femme saisit l'épée de Gibbs pour aller la pointait sur la gorge de Jack.

-J'ai plein d'argent pour toi… Je sais à peu prés me battre… Je t'assure que tu n'auras pas à te plaindre de moi Sparrow !

Jack la regardait avec ses yeux sombres, toujours allongé à terre et un grand silence régna sur le Black Pearl jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine écarta la lame d'un doigt et se leva.

-Ok…, déclara Jack ; tu peux venir avec nous, mais c'est juste parce que tu as de l'or à nous donner chérie…

Max adressa un petit rictus à l'égard de Jack et envoya l'épée que rattrapa habilement Gibbs. Elle se tourna et se rendit à l'autre bout du bateau. Tout l'équipage se mit à déployer les voiles et en quelques instants, le Black Pearl, poussé par le vent, se dirigeait vers l'île de la Tortue…

Elizabeth la rejoint un peu plus tard ; les Turner n'avaient pas voulu la quitter ce qui l'agaçait sérieusement, elle ne supportait pas qu'on l'étouffe comme ça.

-ça va ?, lui demanda-elle tout en s'accoudant sur la rambarde.

-Oui…

Max plongeait ses yeux clairs dans le ciel tourmenté ; une tempête se préparait et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Eli n'insista pas plus, elle laissa Max seule et rejoint son homme qui aidait les pirates. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle et reconnut la démarche étrange de Jack. Il se plaça à côté d'elle et plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux de Max qui le regardait fixement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ??, demanda la jeune femme, gêné par le regard pesant du pirate.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle sur sa nuque.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu cherches à savoir ton passé si peu important ?, lui demanda-il ; tu vis dans le présent, ton passé, il faut l'oublier…

Max le regarda avec des yeux remplis de tristesse.

-… Je veux savoir d'où je viens…

-Mais tu le sais ! Tu es fille d'un pirate ! Et ben… il n'y a pas de honte à avoir ! Regardes-moi !, ajouta-il en bombant le torse, fier et hautain.

-J'aime la vie des pirates… Et j'aimerais moi même en être une… Mais depuis que mon père, enfin mon beau-père a été tué par un de ses pirates, je ne les admire plus…

-Arf… ça te passera ! Et puis ce n'est que ton beau-père ! Tu verras, quand t'auras passé quelques jours avec nous, tu verras les pirates d'un tout autre point de vue !

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Jack, Max ne le voyait pas du tout comme ça et elle quitta le pirate sans même lui adresser un mot pour descendre dans les cales en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle s'assit sur une vieille caisse délabrée et se prit la tête entres les mains. « Bordel, mais qu'est ce que je fais là ! » se disait-elle alors qu'elle se recroquevillait dans un coin pour oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer…

Jack était à la barre ; il commandait aux pirates de se préparer, ils allaient bientôt arriver à l'île de la Tortue. Soudain, l'homme accrochait au mat, se tourna vers Jack pour le tenir au courant qu'un navire d'apparence anglais se dirigeait vers eux. Sparrow scruta de ses yeux sombres l'horizon et prit sa lunette. Il voyait en effet, un bateau de la flotte anglaise.

-Commodore Norringhton ne peut pas se passer de nous on dirait !, lança-il en souriant.

Soudain, Will se précipita à la suite de sa femme vers le Capitaine.

-Ils sont venus chercher Max !, s'écria Will.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?, demanda Eli.

La Capitaine baissa sa lunette et regarda le couple inquiet. Son regard s'étincela et il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Mmh.. T'inquiètes pas pour ça, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow arrange toujours tout, ajouta-il d'un air triomphant.

Plus tard, l'Intrépide accostait le Black Pearl et Sparrow se fut une joie d'accueillir le Commodore.

-Bienvenu Commodore ! Vous tombez bien, j'allez sortir le rhum ! lui lança-il en souriant.

Norringhton, d'un pas pressé, se posta face à Sparrow, la mine froide et inexpressive.

-Sparrow !, lui débita-il ; j'ai eu l'amabilité de ne pas vous pourchasser au delà de Port Royal, alors dites-moi où se trouve Miss Stevens et les Turner ?

-Mmmh, mais bonne question Commodore, je ne l'ai pas vu après avoir embarqué sur MON navire !!!!, répondit Jack prenant un air étonné et innocent.

Norringhton donna l'ordre aux officiers de fouiller tout le bâtiment malgré les jérémiades de Jack qui assurait qu'il n'y avait que des pirates sur son bateau. Soudain, un homme empoigna Sparrow et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mat. Tous, le regardèrent, étonné, et ne savant plus quoi dire. C'était James, le demi-frère de Max qui venait pour trouver sa sœur. Jack se releva en regardant son adversaire d'un sombre regard, puis il saisit son épée tranquillement avant de se mettre en place.

-Ok…, lui lança-il ; Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veut Mr l'officier, mais si tu veux la régler comme ça, il n'y a aucun problème !! Je suis ton pirate…

James saisit son épée et se rua sur Jack qui faisait tout pour éviter ses coups. Le Commodore regardait ça, sans rien faire, ce que Max, cachée derrière un tas de cordes et de bâches, ne comprenait pas.

Après quelques parades à l'épée, Jack se retrouva entre le mat et l'arme de son adversaire. Ne savant plus quoi faire, il repoussa l'homme d'un coup de pied et empoigna son mousquet.

-Hé !, cria rageusement James ; tu n'as pas le droit !

-Les pirates n'ont pas de droits ni de devoirs, mec !

James saisit à son tour son arme et la pointa vers le Capitaine. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air perplexe, avant de scruter l'assemblée.

-Dis-moi au moins pourquoi je vais mourir ?!, finit par lancer Jack à l'officier.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas !!! Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir tuer sans pitié un officier nommé Mickael Dolwin quand toi et tes salauds de pirates ont attaqué Port Royal !

-Mmmh… Ma foi, non ! J'ai tué tellement de gens sans pitié que excuses-moi si je m'en souviens pas kwa !, déclara simplement le pirate.

Max, toujours dans son abri, ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors c'était donc ça… Jack Sparrow avait tué son beau-père…

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, et alors que les deux hommes allaient combattre, Max sortit rapidement de sa cachette et se dirigea vers son demi-frère et Jack. James la regarda avec de grands yeux et voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le rejeta violemment. Jack ouvrit de grands yeux et recula d'un pas.

-Cette fille me plaît …, disait-il le sourire aux lèvres alors que le Commodore le fusillait du regard.

Max scruta tout le monde et son regard revint sur James qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ???!, s'écria-elle rageuse.

-Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça ! Ce salaud a tué notre père, et je vais le tuer cet enfoiré !

Jack regarda James avec ses grands yeux suppliants et s'imposa entres les deux.

-Voyons, voyons, je ne voudrais pas être source de polémique…, susurra-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Max le saisit par le col et le repoussa sous les yeux médusés des pirates. Elle saisit le mousquet attaché à la ceinture de son demi-frère et le pointa vers Jack, qui la regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets.

-Noooonnn… Ne fais pas de bêtises…, soufflait-il les deux doigts tendus vers elle tout en essayant d'esquiver.

Les yeux de Max étaient mouillés et elle ne pouvait pas retenir les larmes de rage qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle recula de quelques pas tout en menaçant le Capitaine et James.

-Vous êtes tous pareils !, hurlait-elle en sanglotant ; bande d'ignares !

-Miss Dolwin, baissez cette arme, demanda calmement le Commodore qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Restez où vous êtes Commodore ! Vous valez autant qu'eux !

Will et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard de crainte et sortirent de leur cachette pour se précipiter vers Max. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de ces histoires et elle échangea un dernier regard avec James avant de lâcher l'arme et d'ordonner au Commodore et à ses officiers de retourner à Port Royal. Elle voulut descendre dans les cales mais son demi-frère la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras.

-Lâches-moi, je ne viendrais pas !

-Mère veut que tu rentres Max !

Après quelques heures de luttes, Max dû abandonner ; Le Commodore ainsi que trois de ses hommes lui avaient liés les poignets et les chevilles. Ils la placèrent dans l'Intrépide et l'enfermèrent dans une petite pièce peu éclairée.

Jack remis son col en place, lissa son bouc et se plaça devant le Commodore.

-Bon, hum, Commodore…, souffla-il en faisant une petite révérence ; je crois que nous nous reverrons pas avant longtemps mon cher… Vous allez me manquer.

Puis il se tourna et commença à se dirigeait vers la barre quand il fut hélé par Norringhton et s'arrêta net.

-Sparrow…

Il se tourna, se cambra, et jeta son regard de petit innocent.

-Oui … ?

-Je crois que nous n'allons pas nous quitter de si tôt, cela serait dommage !

Deux officiers empoignèrent Jack et le traînèrent jusqu'à la barque à présent vide. Elizabeth regarda la scène et se jeta sur le Commodore.

-Mais Commodore ! Pourquoi vous l'amenez ???, demanda-elle d'un air suppliant alors que Will essayait de négocier avec les deux officiers pour qu'ils le lâchent.

-Mme Turner… Je décrète qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous ne devons plus rien au Capitaine Sparrow qui a profité de son privilège… Il est accusé d'un meurtre d'officier et de toutes autres barbaries… Ainsi, nous le condamnons à la prison ferme jusqu'à ce que nous ayons décidé sa sentence… Je suis désolé…

Puis il se dirigea vers la barque en la traînant par le bras. Sparrow, qui essayait de se débarrasser des officiers, n'arrêtait pas de balbutier des paroles suppliantes.

-J'en était sûr ! Vous voyez, cette fille porte malheur !!!!!

Will s'assit dans la barque au côté de son épouse alors que Jack, à l'autre bout, tapait sur les mains des officiers qui accrochaient sa chemise.

-Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ???, demanda Gibbs, penché vers eux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Allez à l'île ! Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et personne ne peut…

L'officier assis prés de lui donna une grande tape sur la tête pour lui faire signe de se taire.

-Hééééééé, mon gars, arrêtez de me tripoter comme ça !, rétorqua-il ; je ne suis pas votre jouet sexuel !

Will pouffa de rire alors que le Commodore et sa femme lui faisait les gros yeux.

Les deux officiers jetèrent le Capitaine Sparrow dans la même pièce que Max. Celle-ci le fusilla du regard devant son air d'innocent. Il leva les bras au ciel et commença à faire le tour de la pièce.

-J'avais dit qu'elle portait malheur ! s'exclama-il.

Max ne rétorqua pas ; elle se recroquevilla dans un coin et ne bougea plus. Jack arrêta de faire l'imbécile, joignit ses mains et fit quelques pas vers elle en prenant un air suppliant.

-Euh… Maxime, j'espère que tu m'en veux pour ton beau-père… C'était il y a longtemps…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et resta les bras croisé à fixer le plancher. Le pirate comprit que ça ne servait à rien de lui parler puis se mit à l'opposé en sifflotant gaiement.

Elizabeth accourut vers le Commodore Norringhton qui était posté sur le pont.

-Commodore, je vous en supplie ! le supplia-elle ; pourquoi avez-vous laissé Max dans cette pièce ? Est-elle pour vous au même rang que Jack ?!!

Will regardait sa femme essayer désespérément de convaincre l'officier.

-Sachez Elizabeth, que Maxime serait capable de sauter à l'eau pour s'évader… Alors je préfère éviter de la laisser vadrouiller librement sur le navire… Et pour la même cellule, j'espère de cet acte que Sparrow n'en sortira pas vivant…

La jeune femme abandonna et rejoint Will en demandant s'il avait une idée pour les sortir de là. Pendant ce temps, James Dolwin était penché sur l'immensité de l'océan et semblait réfléchir. Tout avait été trop vite pour lui ; il n'aurait jamais aimé avoir à apprendre à sa sœur que son père avait été tué par ce pirate ; surtout comme cela… La grosse vague qui vint s'écraser sur la coque le sortit de ses pensées. Les nuages gris s'épaississaient et l'orage commençait déjà à gronder alors que de fines gouttelettes formaient déjà des flaques sur le pont. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le Commodore Norringhton alors que le brouillard s'installait déjà autour d'eux.

-Le temps n'annonce rien de bon Commodore, lui lança-il ; il va bientôt faire nuit, on risquerait de se retrouver en pleine tempête…

-Vous avez une autre proposition ? L'Intrépide a écumé bien des tempêtes officier Dolwin…

James abandonna et se rendit jusqu'à la petite pièce gardé par deux officiers. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation de voir sa sœur, l'un des hommes lui ouvrit la porte.

Max était toujours assise dans un coin, à l'opposé de Jack qui était à demi allongé sur le sol.

-Max ! s'exclama son frère ; je vais demander au Commodore de te mettre dans une pièce plus respectable ! C'est honteux que tu aies à supporter… ce pirate !

La jeune fille ne leva pas les yeux vers lui ; elle restait glaciale et inexpressive.

-Ce n'est pas la peine… déclara-elle alors sèchement à son demi-frère ; je suis bien ici… avec Jack.

Le pirate se releva, en adressant un regard perplexe à l'égard de James.

-Meuhin ? beugla-il en levant un doigt ; …

La jeune femme se leva et se posta devant James, le regard vide.

-Je ne veux pas retourner à Port Royal, James… enchaîna-elle ; je t'en supplie, ne me retiens pas comme cela…

Son demi-frère, indécis essaya de la convaincre sous le regard incongru de Jack mais celle-ci ne voulut rien entendre.

-Je suis désolée James… lui souffla-elle avant d'arracher l'épée accrochée à la ceinture de son demi-frère. Elle pointa la lame sur sa gorge en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

-Que fais-tu Max ? Arrêtes ! lança-il à sa sœur, en regardant la lame et en levant les mains.

-Dis aux gardes de t'ouvrir ! s'exclama-elle en pointant un peu plus la lame aiguisée sur le cou du jeune homme.

L'officier Dolwin fut obligé d'exécuter les ordres et demanda aux gardes de l'ouvrir après quoi elle l'assomma dans un geste brusque et violent et fit de même avec les deux autres hommes. Jack Sparrow se leva, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Dis-moi, chérie… enchaîna-il en se grattant le menton ; que comptes-tu faire ? Assommer toute la garde ?

Max saisit le mousquet de son demi-frère et en envoya un autre à Jack.

-Il y a une île pas loin… Je préfères me barrer d'ici que de rester enfermée ! Tu fais comme tu veux Jack…

-ET après ??? demanda-il exaspéré ; une île est abandonnée, t'aurais pu attendre qu'on soit prés d'une île habitée pour assommer nos p'tits amis !

Max jeta un regard à Jack et pointa son arme vers lui.

-Je peux te tuer aussi… lui lança-elle ; tu as tué mon beau-père…

-Max… Max, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça ! lui déclara-il d'un ton suppliant.

Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux et baissa son arme peu à peu ; des pas se faisaient entendre dans le petit couloir et les officiers n'allaient pas tarder à remarquer l'absence de James.

Tout d'un coup, des bruits étranges se firent entendre et tout le monde parut se presser sur le pont.

-Ça va pas tarder à dégager !! lança Jack avec des yeux inquiets et en attrapant Max par le bras pour la ramener contre lui.

De grands craquements retentirent et des projectiles vinrent s'écraser sur l'Intrépide ; le navire était attaqué.

-Vu le brouillard qu'il y a dehors, ton ami Commodore n'a pas dû voir qu'un bateau ennemi arrivait ! s'exclama Sparrow en poussant Max sur le côté quand un boulet traversa la coque.

Will et Elizabeth apparurent à l'embouchure de la porte, essoufflés et jetèrent un regard terrifiés au deux prisonniers en voyant les trois officiers, à terre. Ils leur apprirent qu'ils avaient été attaqués par surprise et qu'ils n'avaient aucune alternative : des pirates avaient déjà envahis le navire. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Jack et tous les trois, le dévisagèrent. Il les regarda à son tour en affichant une mine boudeuse.

-Bé kwa ? au moins on est sûr que c'est pas Barbossa ! déclara-il tout en reprenant sa mimique gestuelle.

Max ignora la remarque du pirate et saisit l'autre mousquet qu'il jeta à Will.

-Vite ! s'exclama-elle en prenant le premier officier par les pieds ; il faut les mettre dans la petite pièce !

Les trois personnes s'activèrent pour mettre les assommés à l'abri alors que Jack les regardait, complètement réjoui par une raison inconnue.

Un peu plus tard, les quatre personnes étaient déjà sur le pont, en train de se frayer un chemin entre les combats. Max aperçut le Commodore Norringhton essayer de repousser vaillamment les attaques de deux pirates alors que d'autres avaient prit le gouvernail et immobilisaient le bateau en pleine mer déchaînée. Soudain, Max perdit connaissance ; elle venait de se prendre un sérieux coup sur le crâne et tomba dans les bras d'un pirate qui essaya de la tirer malgré les rebuffades de Will…

****

**_NB : _**Et voilà le troisième chapitre !!! Je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! J'adore vraiment Jack, j'aime lui faire dire des conneries ;) lol Alors voilà, qui sont ces mystérieux attaquants ???? Hum hum… Est ce que vous vous attendez à ça pour James et Jack ?? Qu'il ait tué son père… Enfin bon, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire comme cela m'a plu de l'écrire !!! Je commence à rédiger une fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, alors je posterais bientôt mon premier chapitre ! Là aussi, je pars complètement en improvisation en espérant que ça donne au final une bonne histoire !

**_Réponse à la review : _**Yepla Louisette Couette!!!! Merciiiiiiiii beaucoup pour ton message ça me fait bien plaisir :D héhé, contente que le début te plaise ;) j'espère que tu me diras si la suite n'est pas trop bizarre !!

A ;)


	4. L'Ephéméride

**Chapitre 4 : L' Ephéméride…**

Max ouvrit difficilement les yeux ; elle les cligna momentanément pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce illuminée qui ressemblait à une cabine de Capitaine. Les meubles en bois massifs grinçaient légèrement au mouvement du navire. Elle était allongée sur un grand lit au draps de velours rouges qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle. Quelques richesses étaient amassées dans des coffres ouverts et regorgeant de choses scintillantes. Max se frotta les yeux et massa délicatement sa nuque endolorie ;un mal de tête sans doute dû au coup qu'elle avait reçu l'a faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle sortit rapidement du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, déterminée ; celle-ci était malheureusement fermée à clef. Elle se résigna et se rendit au petit bureau où se trouvait une carte qui devait indiqué leur parcours ; le navire se dirigeait dans le vide, le Capitaine avait arrêté la ligne qu'il avait commencé à tracer. Elle soupira et s'approcha du petit hublot qui donnait sur une mer mouvementée. Il faisait toujours nuit, et le navire paraissait étrangement silencieux. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit et commença à se remémorer tous les évènements après l'attaque mais sans résultat…

Jack essuya, du revers de sa manche, le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Il était à terre et un homme se tenait face à lui ; le Capitaine du navire. Il était jeune, avait à peu prés vingt cinq ans et était de taille moyenne, de corpulence assez musclée. Ces cheveux bruns étaient noués par un bandana et un petit bouc ornait son menton. Son regard était perçant et ses iris étaient perlés de vert bleuté. Une beauté machiavélique entachait son visage. Jack se releva alors tout en fixant le Capitaine de l'Ephéméride.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais à peine haut comme trois pommes et voilà que tu frappes l'un de tes supérieurs ! grommela le Capitaine Sparrow tout en replaçant le tricorne sur sa tête ; La rumeur que j'avais cru entendre sur ta mort était donc fausse… A part si toi aussi tu es un mort vivant revenu hanté les Caraïbes à la recherche d'une insatiable vengeance.

-… Ancien supérieur s'il te plait Jack ! répliqua l'autre de sa voix grave ; je suis bien là en chair et en os devant toi mon cher Jack, malgré le terrible pacte qui m'unit au diable…

-Mais oui, bien sûr ; Pourquoi t'ais tu attaqué à nous ? demanda alors Sparrow l'air dubitatif.

Le Capitaine de L'Ephéméride s'approcha et un large sourire éclaira son visage.

-Parce que je veux quelque chose que tu as mon ami… souffla-il.

Max se jeta contre la porte mais sans résultat excepté une douleur lancinante dans son bras droit. Il n'y avait rien à faire, cette porte n'avait pas l'intention de céder. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et se rendit vers un petit coffret prés du lit du Capitaine du navire. Quand elle l'ouvrit, un objet l'éblouit ; c'était une sorte de fiole argentée qui dégageait une lumière vive et dorée. Elle examina longuement la fiole puis essaya de l'ouvrir pour savoir d'où venait cette lumière intense mais quand elle enleva le bouchon, elle fut éblouit puis perdit connaissance, se plongeant dans un noir infini…

Will s'agenouilla auprès d'Elizabeth et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts.

-Ne t'en fais pas, chuchota-il ; je vais nous sortir de là…

Ils se trouvaient dans une sombre cave, assez petite qui était doucement bercée par les flots. Un bruit de ferraille retentit et un filet de lumière s'introduisit dans leur prison. Will se mit devant Elizabeth pour faire barrière avec son corps contre d'éventuelles agressions. Un homme bien bâti, grand, et l'air coriace apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte ; il possédait une grande cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Il devait être assez jeune ; peut-être avait-il la vingtaine. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le couple et se posta face à eux, les mains croisés sur son torse. Il leva un sourcil en voyant la jeune femme apeurée cachée derrière Will et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Suivez-moi, lâcha-t-il alors au couple d'une voix grave tout en se pressant contre le mur prés de la porte.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard inquiet puis Turner saisit Elizabeth par la main pour la tenir prés d'elle en passant la porte. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la grande pièce illuminée, où Sparrow était assis, pieds sur la table, accompagné du Capitaine de l'Ephéméride, qui était appuyé contre la coque, ayant les yeux rivés vers les arrivants. Celui-ci regarda ensuite le matelot et fit un simple signe de tête après quoi le pirate quitta la pièce, laissant le Capitaine avec les trois personnes.

Celui-ci s'éclaircit ensuite la voix laissant son regard se poser sur le couple.

-William Turner et Elizabeth Turner c'est cela ? fit-il mine de demander aux concernés.

Will, hésitant, regarda Jack qui examinait ses ongles tout en mimant de ne pas écouter la discussion.

-Où est Max ?? demanda alors Elizabeth qui s'écartait de son mari pour s'approcher du Capitaine.

Celui-ci leva son regard vers elle et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Jo est allé la chercher… souffla-il tout en tournant son regard vers Jack Sparrow.

Max ouvrit les yeux et vit un homme penché sur elle. Elle le poussa violemment tout en saisissant le premier objet qui lui tomber sous la main.

-N'approchez pas !!!! hurla-elle, farouche.

Elle se trouvait sur le lit et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal.

-Mmmmh… j'adore les sauvages ! souffla-il tout en écartant le chandelier que tenait Max.

Son regard se posa alors sur la fiole ouverte qui était à terre et cela le semblait rendre inquiet. Il saisit alors l'objet puis leva des yeux étonnés vers la jeune femme.

-Vous l'avez ouverte ????!s'exclama-il alors, paniqué.

Max ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

Un peu plus tard, Jo revenait en traînant la jeune femme par les cheveux puis la lâcha au pieds du Capitaine. Max leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se dressait devant elle alors qu'Elizabeth se précipita vers elle tout en se faisant repousser par le matelot.

-Cap'tain… commença-il avec une voix tremblante; cette traînée a ouverte la fiole… Elle est vide.

Jack se concentrait sur les deux personnes et les scrutait chacun à leur tour.

Les yeux du Capitaine s'arrondirent puis se posèrent sur la jeune femme. Soudain anxieux, il se tourna en prenant appui sur la grande chaise qui tanguait puis enleva son tricorne.

-Nous allions avoir tout ce qu'il fallait à présent ! se mit alors à hurler en tapant le poing sur la grande table ; et elle a laissé échappé son âme !!!!!

Les trois prisonniers échangèrent un regard signifiant leur incompréhension face à la réaction du Capitaine…

Le Commodore Norringhton se trouvait sur le Pont de l'Intrépide et il constatait l'étendue des dégâts. Plusieurs hommes étaient blessés mais leur attaquants n'avaient pas pris le temps de les piller ; après avoir pris en otage Elizabeth, Will, Jack et Max, ils s'en étaient allés. James apparut, le visage marqué par un bleu sur le front.

-Où est Maxime, où est ma sœur ?? s'exclama-il, paniqué.

Le Commodore se tourna, une expression toujours aussi sévère sur son visage.

-Ils l'ont enlevé… souffla-il ; avec Sparrow et Mme et Mr Turner.

James se saisit la tête entres les mains ; comment allait-il expliquer cela à sa mère ? Il essaya de voir avec Norringhton quel était leur prochain itinéraire pour se lancer à la fuite de l'Ephéméride tout en se torturant l'esprit pour sa sœur, perdue quelque part…

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, mimant une lourde exaspération de ses traits tirés. Max se releva en tirant sa chemise à demi-ouverte, puis adressa un air renfrogné au Capitaine du navire qui serrait le pommeau de son épée.

-De quoi vous parlez ?? s'écria-elle alors que Jo la poussa brusquement.

Elle s'affala contre le Capitaine qui lui saisit le menton entre ses doigts bronzés et posa sur elle un regard scrutateur. Max se dégagea, attendant la réponse de celui-ci.

-J'ai perdu un être très cher, il y a cela cinq ans… Un sorcier indou, en ma présence, réussit à extirper son âme de ce corps inerte et l'a inséré dans une fiole. Il m'a enseigné qu'une amulette, alliée à ce sortilège se trouvait dans l'un des coffres du Black Pearl et pouvait réinsérée l'âme dans un corps. Pendant cinq ans, j'ai recherché ce navire désespérément, en me rappelant de Jack Sparrow, Capitaine de ce navire quand il a attaqué un navire marchand que tenait mon père. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai eu la chance de vous retrouvez ; un de mes contacts m'avait annoncé que vous aviez été fait prisonnier d'un navire de la flotte royale… Mais, il a fallu que vous foutiez mon plan à l'eau en ouvrant cette fiole ! L'âme de ma chère et tendre a dû se perdre dans les airs !

-Mais…, commença Max, vous vouliez insérer cette âme dans quel corps ?

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du Capitaine.

-A votre avis, pourquoi vous ai-je gardé bien au chaud dans ma cabine ma chère ?

Les yeux de Max s'arrondirent d'effroi.

-Espèce de salaud vous aviez l'intention de vous servir de mon corps ! cria-elle, rageuse, alors que Jo la retenait difficilement.

-Jo… enchaîna-il ; va annoncer aux autres de prendre la direction de l'île Tortuga. Nous allons récupérer cette amulette coûte que coûte, en espérant que l'esprit de ma bien aimée ait pu tout de même pénétrer dans ce corps puérile !

Max voulut le gifler mais celui-ci retint sa main puis la rejeta au sol. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle fit tout pour les réprimer. La photo de sa mère glissa de sa poche et le Capitaine, curieux, la saisit. Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-Hum… Jolie femme ; Votre mère non ? il y a une ressemblance. Elle me dit quelque chose… souffla-il.

-Vous la connaissez ??! s'exclama alors Max ; Dites moi ! Vous rappelez-vous l'avoir vu avec un pirate ??

Hum je crois me souvenir l'avoir croisé avec… commença-il ; Si je vous dis son nom, vous me promettez de ne pas faire de manière et de m'offrir votre corps ?

-Quoi ! Espèce de pervers ! Jamais je vous permettrez d'utiliser mon corps !!

Le Capitaine de l'Ephéméride leva les yeux, tout en expliquant bien à Max que de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Résignée, Max baissa les yeux et demanda de révéler le nom du pirate qu'il avait vu avec sa mère.

- Vous imaginez que si je sais qui est le pirate en question, c'est que celui-ci n'était pas un vulgaire matelot… enchaîna-il ; Cela m'étonne que votre ami Jack ne vous ai pas révélé son nom.

Jack fit de gros yeux et mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour insuffler le silence au Capitaine.

-Nan !! dis rien s'il te plaît ! s'exclama-il ; il vaut mieux pour toi et pour tout le monde ! Max, oubli ça veux-tu ?

Max, indignée, fusilla Jack du regard.

-Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! lança-elle au Capitaine.

-Mwahhhahaha, ce pirate était… le noble, connu et défunt Barbossa ! s'esclaffa alors le révélateur.

-QUOI !

Un grand cri de stupéfaction retentit ; Max, était debout, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le vide. Elle se tourna vers Jack, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Tu le savais depuis le début ! sanglota-elle ; et tu me l'as caché, me trahissant une deuxième fois comme pour mon beau père que tu as lâchement tué Jack ! Si tu savais comme je te hais ! Je te déteste ! J'ai pourtant essayé de te faire confiance ! J'ai voulu croire en toi malgré tes crimes !

Un gros sanglot étouffé se fit entendre et Max se prit la tête dans les mains tout en tombant à terre. Jack, la regardait, les yeux fermés, une étrange expression de tristesse comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de son énorme bêtise. Max sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sentit l'étreinte amicale d'une personne qu'elle croyait être Elizabeth. Mais cette étreinte était plus virile et Max leva les yeux vers le possesseur de ces bras qui l'entouraient. C'était le Capitaine de l'Ephéméride ; il paraissait comprendre sa douleur et la jeune fille se sentit attirée par sa beauté machiavélique. Elle tourna un regard haineux vers Jack qui avait les lèvres pincées, par jalousie, et surtout car il avait le rôle du méchant dans cette affaire alors que, pour lui, c'était celui qui encerclait cette jeune femme de ses bras.

-Ma chérie… souffla le Capitaine ; je le livrerais aux requins pour assouvir votre vengeance…

Will et Elizabeth étaient restés sans voix ; Eli tenait fermement la main de son mari et fermait les yeux, pensant comprendre la douleur de son amie.

Jo, sous l'ordre du Capitaine, amena le couple dans leur cellule alors que Jack fut accrochée à des chaînes, comme un vulgaire chien. Le Capitaine conduisit Max jusqu'à la cabine.

Elle fixait les flots à travers le hublot quand la porte se referma. Quelques secondes après, elle sentit la présence du corps du Capitaine contre elle.

-Je ne sais même pas votre nom Capitaine… souffla-elle, les yeux remplis de tristesse.

Elle pensait à Barbossa, cet être vil et cruel qui était son père. Puis, dans son esprit, elle vit Jack et son air abattu. Elle voulait tellement avoir pitié de lui et lui pardonner mais au fond d'elle, cette cicatrice ne voulait pas se refermer. Elle sentit les mains du Capitaine effleurer ses bras et son souffle contre sa nuque.

-Capitaine Kylian Howlett… enchaîna-il ; demain soir, nous atteindrons Tortuga et tes souffrances se délivreront si jamais nous arrivons à insérer l'âme de ma chère et tendre. Nous tuerons Jack après avoir obtenu l'amulette ; si jamais ça venait à ne pas marcher, je te prendrais pour femme…

Et voilà qu'il lui débitait des piètres conneries ; en temps normal, elle l'aurait violemment giflé et se serait imposée mais elle n'en avait plus la force… Tout lui était égal maintenant. Et puis, elle était fille de Barbossa et Kylian était un bel homme pas pire que son père… Elle du s'abandonner aux bras du Capitaine tellement elle n'eut plus la force de lutter mais réussit par ses performances à lui demander de donner une cabine à Elizabeth et Will et à les respecter ; c'était comme un cadeau… de mariage…

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé ; Max sortit du grand lit et de vêtit d'un grand châle avant de se rendre dans la grande salle où était enchaîné Jack. Dans l'obscurité, elle arriva à discerner le visage du pirate endormi. Elle s'approcha et leva la main pour toucher son visage quand Jack saisit brutalement son poignet et l'approcha de lui.

-La douce est sortie de l'antre du tyran à ce que je vois… souffla-il en la transperçant du regard.

-Lâche-moi Jack, tu me fais mal ! lui lança-elle.

-C'est à tes risques et périls que tu t'approches de moi Max ; je ne suis qu'un sale pirate ! Mais avant de m'accabler d'injures, regardes ce que tu es devenue en l'espace d'une nuit…

Max ouvrit de grands yeux et se dégagea, tremblante, sentant ses sanglots remonter.

-C'est à cause de toi Jack ! Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?! Tu savais que j'allais finir par savoir ! Alors pourquoi ???!! s'exclama-elle.

-… Je voulais pas que tu m'échappes après ça… souffla-il alors d'un air absent.

Max le regarda d'un air étonné puis cette expression se changea en regard haineux.

-Arrêtes avec tes mensonges ! lui lança-elle tout en le giflant violemment ; tu me dégoûtes ! Tu faisais tout pour te débarrasser de moi ! Tu ne crois pas que je connais tout ton répertoire de mots doux que tu adresses à toutes les catins ! Salaud !

Elle se leva et partit en courant vers les cales, laissant là, un pirate qui ne sentait même plus la marque rouge qui tâchait sa joue…

Elizabeth tournait en rond, anxieuse, tandis que son époux tentait de la calmer. Elle se tourna vers lui et saisit son visage entre ses mains frêles.

-Will ! Je t'en prie il faut faire quelque chose ! s'écria-elle, les yeux révulsés.

-Oui, je sais bien, on ne peut pas la laisser aux mains de ce pirate… Mais sans Jack… Enfin, on devrait essayé de le libérer ; après ça, je pense que ça sera plus simple…, commença-il en faisant des yeux de chien abattu en attendant la critique cinglante d'Eli.

-Rooo lui ! Je le maudis ! Qu'il crève bouffé par les requins ! rugit-elle ; il ne fait que perpétrer le mal et la souffrance autour de lui !

Elle se retourna, tremblante de colère alors que Will la saisit délicatement par les épaules.

-Ne t'en fais… souffla-il ; c'est notre seule chance. Je connais Jack, il est peut-être pas très fin mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond… Laisse- lui une chance…

Sur l'Intrépide, les hommes étaient anxieux ; ils essayaient de rapidement réparer les dégâts tout en recherchant par où l' Ephéméride avait pu aller.

James, toujours aussi bouleversé se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers le Commodore Norringhton, debout, une lunette à la main.

-Commodore… lança-il, une once d'espoir dans sa voix encore faible ; des nouvelles ?

Celui-ci se retourna et adressa sa mine impassible au jeune homme.

-Ils se dirigent, apparemment pressés, vers Tortuga…

-Mais pourquoi y vont-ils ? demanda James, un sourcil levé ; ils tiennent des otages, pourquoi iraient-ils à Tortuga ?

-Sans doute pour faire des affaires et des échanges… Tortuga est un trou à rat que je me ferais un plaisir de reboucher…

Alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, le Commodore se tourna vers Gillette et lui ordonna de faire cap vers Tortuga.

****

**_NB : _**4 ème chapitre posté ! ;) alors cette révélation est-elle une bonne révélation comme vous les aimez ??? Et oui, sacré Barbossa, il fallait que je le mette dans l'histoire. La pauvre Max n'a pas de chance ; il faut avouer que son histoire était vraiment liée avec les pirates… Vala, j'ai aimé écrire ce passage (comme les autres ;) ). En effet, la relation entre Jack et Max devient très tendue et ils ont une sorte de lien qui les unit malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissent peu. Voilà, je sais pas quand je poste l'autre chapitre ; il faut que je laisse du suspense ;) Si vous postez une review qui me demande de poster la suite, je le ferais alors je compte sur vous ;)

**_Réponse à le review : _**Re Louisette Couette héhé contente que tu suis l'histoire ;) merciiii encore pour tes encouragements :)


	5. Pas de compromis avec les pirates

**Chapitre 5 : Pas de compromis avec les pirates…**

Toute la journée avait défilé et le soleil s'abaissait à l'horizon. Sur le pont de l'Ephéméride, le Capitaine Howlett observait les nuances vertes de la terre qui se dessinaient déjà ; ils étaient prêts de Tortuga et accosteraient à la nuit tombée. Jo arriva d'un pas lourd et lent et jetta Max aux pieds de Kylian en disant qu'il l'avait trouvé dans les cales.

-Vous êtes là Miss… souffla Kylian en arborant un sourire nerveux ; que faisiez-vous toute la journée dans les cales ? J'ai été déçu de trouver un lit froid à mon réveil…

Max, l'air farouche et renfrognée, cracha lestement sur le Capitaine ; celui-ci jeta un œil au liquide à ses pieds puis leva des yeux intransigeants sur la jeune fille.

-Vous êtes moins docile que cette nuit à ce que je vois… souffla-il avec un sourire pervers.

-Allez vous faire Kylian ! Cette nuit passée en votre compagnie m'a ouvert les yeux sur vous ! cracha-elle avec amertume.

Un petit rire nerveux se fit entendre de la part du Capitaine puis il ordonna à Jo de lui ramener Jack Sparrow.

-Les requins l'attendent avec appétit ! rajouta-il sournoisement.

Jo s'éclipsa alors que Max se posta face au Capitaine, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ne faites pas ça… lâcha-elle.

-Et pourquoi donc ? enchaîna-il ; n'était ce pas votre vœux le plus cher il n'y a pas plus tard que la nuit dernière ?

-Non ! s'exclama-elle en repoussant sa main qui venait caresser sa joue ; je ne veux pas que vous le tuez ! Larguez-le sur Tortuga, vous n'avez rien à perdre ! C'est un être vil est misérable qui ne mérite pas de mourir avant d'avoir affronté toute une vie pauvre et méprisable…

-Tes volontés ne sont que brumes sur l'océan… ajouta-il ; je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais ta requête alors que tu es devenue trop hostile avec moi…

Il lui passa devant et se rendit à l'autre bout du bateau alors que celle-ci jetait un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Rien que des pirates, aussi rustres les uns que les autres, en train d'accomplir leur tâches ; certains tournés même un regard envieux vers elle. Elle les ignora et fut attirée par une arme posée non loin au milieu d'un amas de cordes. En espérant qu'il soit chargé, elle pourrait le saisir furtivement et menacer le Capitaine avec. En une fraction de seconde, elle bondit vers l'arme, la saisit et effectua un demi tour en visant directement le Capitaine Howlett. Tous se retournèrent vers elle alors que Kylian s'arrêta dans sa marche et resta de dos.

-Si vous faites un geste je le tue, c'est compris !!!?? s'exclama-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait rapidement vers le Capitaine tout en regardant les pirates d'un œil furtif.

Elle posa le canon du mousquet contre la nuque de Kylian tout en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger.

-Espèce d'ordure ! vociféra-elle tout en tentant de le désarmer.

Mais d'un geste rapide et brutal, celui-ci attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille qui tentait de saisir son arme à sa ceinture, puis il se tourna vivement et l'arme vola derrière elle sur le parquet glissant. Des déclics se firent entendre et du coin de l'œil, Max put voir que tous les pirates avaient dégainé.

-Ce que tu dois savoir ma belle en tant que fille de pirate, susurra-il ; c'est qu'il n y a pas de compromis avec les pirates… Ces gentils matelots que tu vois là m'auraient tué au lieu de t'écouter baragouiner…

Max retint sa respiration ; elle vit que Kylian était extrêmement vexé par sa conduite. Mais au lieu de se résigner, elle projeta son poing qui alla droit dans la mâchoire du Capitaine. Celui-ci essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Calmement, il enleva sa veste et la laissa tomber à terre alors qu'il la défiait du regard.

-Voyons ce que tu vaux chérie… souffla-il ; j'aime les combats.

Max, hésitante, face à cette carrure imposante, jeta quelques regards aux pirates autour d'elle qui commençaient à ricaner en s'installant confortablement pour assister au combat.

-Et bien ? enchaîna Kylian qui avait remarqué son hésitation ; Aurais-tu perdu ton sang froid et ta fougue ? Serais-tu lâche ? Préfères-tu m'attaquer par derrière ?

Les joues de Max furent de suite empourprées puis elle n'hésita pas ; elle monta ses poings bien haut comme son demi-frère le lui avait appris. Mais James l'avait surtout entraîné à manier les armes blanches et elle était encore débutante en arts-martiaux; elle savait que sa défaite était imminente.

Elle garda tout de même la tête haute, elle regarda les moindres mouvements du Capitaine.

-ça sera un tout autre rapport que nous avions eu cette nuit, mais cela me plait aussi, bien que je préfère notre contact passé… lança-il, hautain.

Les pirates ricanèrent et une huée de chuchotements se fit entendre. Max perdait patience ; elle ne permettait pas qu'il l'humilie de la sorte même devant une horde de rustres qui ne comprenaient rien. Mais Kylian était intelligent et il saurait découvrir ses failles…

Kylian rit un instant en se détendant et approcha à pas lents d'elle pour voir la réaction qu'elle aurait. Celle-ci, sans le vouloir, fit quelques pas en arrière ; il lui faisait vraiment peur… Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter qu'il s'abatte sur elle comme un faucon et en trois mouvements il en aurait fini avec elle. Elle regarda rapidement sur les côtés s'il n'y avait pas quelques armes pour venir à son secours et elle aperçut des saïs à la ceinture d'un pirate non loin d'elle. Son demi-frère avait consacré son entraînement à ce genre d'armes et elle savait les manier. Brusquement, alors que Kylian se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, elle bondit vers le pirate et lui assena un coup de pied dans le thorax ce qui l'envoya à terre. Avant que les autres ne réagissent, elle saisit un saï dans chaque main et les fit tournoyer pour les positionner correctement. Tous les pirates pointèrent leur arme sur elle mais le Capitaine leva un doigt pour stopper les envies.

-ça m'intéresse de plus en plus… enchaîna-il d'une voix rauque.

Il fit signe à un pirate, qui lui envoya une épée. Il fut le premier à attaquer et Max réussit à esquiver ses menaces alors qu'elle lui éraflait deux fois le dos. Au moment fatidique où Kylian la coinça contre un mat, elle réussit à le repousser d'un pied assuré et lança un de ses saï qui alla se planter à quelques centimètres derrière lui. Mais alors qu'il revenait à la charge, Max ne sut pas se défendre avec qu'un seul saï et se retrouva à terre, la lame aiguisée de l'épée de son adversaire pointée sur son cou. C'est à ce moment que le combat fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Jo.

-Cap'tain ! Cap'tain ! Sparrow n'est plus là et le couple aussi s'est enfui !! cria-il à Kylian qui le transperçait du regard.

Max vit la haine monter en lui et elle crut vraiment qu'il allait la tuer ; mais au lieu de cela, il se tourna brutalement tout en jetant son épée qui alla droit se figer dans le cœur d'un pirate qui s'écroula à terre. Tous, restèrent sans voix devant le spectacle et le Capitaine se retourna vers Max en la fusillant du regard. Il la gifla violemment.

-Retrouvez-les !!! Et que ça saute où je vous tue tous un par un !!! Je tiens beaucoup à nourrir les requins avant de débarquer ! hurla-il tout en ne lâchant pas Max du regard.

Il se rapprocha et la jeune fille se colla au mat derrière elle. Son visage était maintenant tout prés du sien.

-Tu déclares la guerre… Pas pour longtemps, susurra-il ; je les tuerais tous les trois !

Max ne lâcha pas un mot alors qu'il ordonnait à Jo de l'enfermer dans la cabine. Celui-ci exécuta les ordres et saisit la jeune fille qu'il conduisit dans le couloir principal.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la cabine du Capitaine, quelqu'un bondit sur Jo et l'assomma brutalement. Max fit volte- face en espérant voir le couple mais elle fut surprise de voir le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, l'air fier, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien. Il la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin ; il réussit à la coincer contre le mur et colla son corps contre elle.

-Will et Elizabeth ont eu l'amabilité de me délivrer, lui souffla-il à l'oreille ; comment as-tu réussi à obtenir les clefs de leur cabine ?

Max expira bruyamment alors qu'elle tentait de rester à distance respectueuse de Jack.

-Je suis une femme prête à tout… souffla-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte ; bon que proposes-tu ?

-Nous devrions rejoindre Will et Elizabeth dans les cales avant qu'ils nous tombent dessus, enchaîna-il en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds…

Jack se mit à saisir Jo par les épaules et jeta un regard interrogateur à Max.

-Euh… Tu peux m'aider ? demanda-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

Un peu plus tard, les quatre fugitifs se concertaient. Eli avait sauté dans les bras de son amie quand elle l'avait revue et Will s'était contenté de lui poser une main sur l'épaule en la gratifiant du regard.

-Dans une heure et demie environs, commença Jack d'une voix rauque et sérieuse, l'Ephéméride accostera sur les rives de Tortuga. Nous pourrons essayer de nous glisser hors du navire sans être vu… Je connais Kylian ; il ira attaquer directement le Pearl pour récupérer la relique ; il n'est pas du genre à attendre de me retrouver pour gentiment se rendre sur mon bâtiment.

Quelques pirates recherchèrent les trois fugitifs pensant que Max était sagement enfermée dans la cabine du Capitaine ; aucun n'avait vu le corps de Jo, enfermé dans la penderie de Kylian. La cabine était fermée à clefs, celles-ci appartenant à Jo qui s'était fait berner comme un enfant.

****

**_NB : _**Et voilà le 5ème Hihi notre petite Max se rebelle ; et nan, elle ne va pas se soumettre à Kylian !! Alors, vous êtes curieux de savoir la suite ??? J'espère que ce passage vous a plu !

**_Réponses aux reviews :_** Hey Cyberaven ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir dit pour la photo ; je suis trop quiche j'avais complètement zappé ! lol enfin bon, maintenant que c'est écrit :s en tout cas merci pour cette review ;)

Louisette Couette !!! merci beaucoup ;) heyhey et non comme tu vois, elle ne se laisse pas faire la ptite Max :p Pour ce qui est de sortir avec Jack… tu verras :D


	6. Confrontation à Tortuga

**Chapitre 6 : Confrontation à Tortuga…**

Une heure plus tard, Kylian descendit pour se rendre dans sa cabine ; il était énormément énervé car personne n'avait retrouvé les fugitifs et certains pirates manquaient à l'appel. Un matelot le sortit de ses pensées en l'interpellant.

-Cap'tain ! Vous avez vu Jo ? On l'a pas revu depuis qu'il a enfermé la p'tite demoiselle ! On aurait besoin de ses services en haut…

Le visage de Kylian se déforma en une horrible grimace causée par sa colère. Il se rendit rapidement à sa cabine qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il parcourut la pièce sombre des yeux puis, en allumant une bougie, il la fouilla de fond en comble à la recherche de la jeune fille. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la penderie, Jo, toujours sonné, lui tomba dessus. Kylian le gifla violemment et celui-ci réagit bruyamment.

-Qui c'est qui t'a fait ça ???!! lui hurla le Capitaine, hors de lui.

L'air hébété, Jo baissa les yeux et lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas vu qui l'avait attaqué par derrière. Le Capitaine Howlett sortit de la cabine avec la ferme intention de les torturer pour leur désobéissance puis entendit un matelot lui crier qu'il arrivait à Tortuga.

-Arrêtez le navire ! railla-il ; je veux que vous les retrouviez avant qu'on accoste ! et je les veux vivants !

Tous s'activèrent et appliquèrent l'ordre de leur Capitaine alors que le bateau n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la rive.

Soudain, un des pirates apparut avec, prés de lui et de ses congénères, les quatre fugitifs. Jack se mit en avant et, arrivé prés du Capitaine, dressa deux doigts tout en se dégageant des pirates.

-Qu'en penses-tu, mon cher, de devenir l'Amiral Howlett ?? commença-il hypocritement ; j'ai quelque chose à t'offrir en échange de me laisser la vie sauve… Que penses-tu du Black Pearl ?

-Je vais l'avoir de toute manière… enchaîna Kylian ; sans ton accord je te l'assure.

-En es-tu sûr ? Tu ne connais pas mon équipage… Et puis, c'est le bâtiment le plus rapide du monde ! A ta place, je ne serais pas aussi sûr de moi…

Will regardait la scène, un sourire en coin ; combien de fois avait-il sorti cette ruse ; ça ne marchera jamais… Mais Kylian parut hésiter un instant.

-Imagineeeeeeee… cria Jack en sautant sur le bord et en montrant le ciel étoilé ; le Black Pearl, redoutable navire… entre tes mains…

Il serra son poing et d'un geste rapide, saisit son mousquet qu'il pointa vers quelques pirates qu'il tua.

-Je me doutais que tes paroles étaient du poison Sparrow ! cria Kylian en dégainant son mousquet pour rétorquer ; ton imprévisibilité devient très prévisible !

Rapidement, Max bondit par derrière sur le Capitaine et projeta son arme à quelques mètres. Accroupie, elle lui assena un coup de poing quand celui-ci tenta de se relever. Elizabeth attrapa l'arme de Kylian et tira maladroitement sur quelques pirates qui s'approchaient d'elle alors que Will Turner empoignait déjà une épée en coupant des têtes. Tous les fugitifs montèrent sur le bord de la coque prés de Jack et continuaient à se défendre. Max emplit ses poumons d'air, et, accompagnée des autres, fit un plongeon majestueux pour pénétrer dans l'eau glacée. Jack leur avait dit de ne surtout pas remonter avant de ne plus être à leur portée. Max sentit les chocs des balles qui s'abattaient sur eux mais elle se concentra sur sa trajectoire et sa vitesse de nage. Elle senti que ses poumons ne contenaient plus assez d'air mais continua malgré cela à nager ardemment. Mais alors qu'elle faillit tourner de l'œil, elle sentit une main la saisir et la tirer hors de l'eau. C'était Jack ; il la tirait jusqu'à la rive ensablée où Eli et Will étaient déjà en train de respirer à pleins poumons. Max marcha faiblement vers eux avec l'aide de Jack qu'elle n'osait pas regarder.

-… Il va vouloir te retrouver… déclara Jack entre deux inspirations ; tu as l'âme de sa chère et tendre en toi…Il lui suffit juste de faire joujou avec la relique pour que tu ne sois plus toi…

Max baissa les yeux, se concentrant sur l'air qui rentrait avidement dans ses poumons. Will proposa qu'ils partent au plus vite loin de la rive car les pirates n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Tous, se mirent en marche vers le centre animé de Tortuga. Jack se tourna vers le port, qui se trouvait plus vers la droite et aperçut des voiles noires qui flottaient dans le vent. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-J'arrive ma belle, souffla-il alors que le reflet de sa perle se faisait plus intense dans ses yeux.

Après les avoir vu s'échapper, Kylian donna l'ordre d'accoster et surtout de prendre possession du Black Pearl avant que Sparrow aille prévenir son équipage.

Pendant ce temps, Jack, Max, Will et Elizabeth, trempés jusqu'aux pieds, se hâtait d'arriver dans l'auberge habituelle où l'équipage du Pearl venait se désaltérer. Jack Sparrow pénétra dans l'enceinte et parcourut la pièce enfumée de ses yeux cernés de noir. Il aperçut le vieux Gibbs, en solitaire, en train de boire. Quand Max vit qu'il n'y avait que lui, elle interrompit le pirate dans sa concentration.

-Jack ! clama-elle ; je vais au Pearl pour prévenir l'équipage qui y est resté ! Eli, Will, vous n'avez cas essayé de trouver le reste des matelots !

Sans attendre la réponse du Capitaine, Max partit d'un pas déterminé vers le port qui était à quelques mètres en contrebas. A peine fut-elle montée sur le pont du Back Pearl qu'elle hurlait déjà qu'ils allaient être attaqués. Quelques pirates sortirent sur le pont et la regardèrent, médusés.

-Hé ! commença l'un ; mais tu es la p'tite demoiselle qui s'est faite embarquer avec Jack et le couple !

-Pas le temps de bavarder ! cria-elle ; Jack et les autres sont pas loin ! Rassemblez-vous et armez-vous ; quand on était sur l'Intrépide, on s'est fait enlevé par les pirates de L'Ephéméride et ils sont pas très loin ! Ils ne tarderont pas à venir attaquer le Pearl !

Tous, se regardèrent, incrédules, puis quand Max claqua des mains pour en les encourageant, ils se mirent tous au travail. Max fut bientôt rejoint par le couple et Jack qui avaient réuni tout l'équipage. Soudain, un applaudissement retentit et des pas raisonnèrent sur le pont. Max se retourna et vit le Capitaine Howlett, se tenant fièrement, sa beauté machiavélique illuminant son visage.

-Bravo bravo ! s'exclama-il ; vous avez été rapide !… Mais pas assez, dommage…

Kylian sortit une petite amulette en or de sa poche et la tendit en la regardant avidement de ses yeux clairs mais intransigeants.

-L'un de mes hommes a réussi à se glisser pendant que tes matelots trinquaient ! ajouta-il en souriant.

Tous l'équipage du Black Pearl tenait celui-ci en joue quand des déclics multiples se firent entendre. En effet, ils étaient encerclés par les pirates de l'Ephéméride et ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux.

-Espèce de…, commença Max mais elle fut interrompue par Jack qui passa prés d'elle en frôlant sa main.

-Kylian… enchaîna Jack qui avait vu que la situation n'était pas à son avantage ; écoute, prends la babiole et la fille et va-t-en ! Ne nous mêle pas, moi et mon équipage dans tes affaires ! Je ne suis qu'un pirate sans cœur qui ne souhaite que voguer, piller et tuer… tu me comprends ?!

Max le fusilla du regard puis les baissa quand elle vit qu'il avait l'air de parler sérieusement.

-Oh non !, enchaîna Kylian en souriant, tu ne m'auras pas une deuxième fois Jack ; je m'approprierais ton navire et te tuerais toi et tes deux amis ; puis je partirais avec Max comme on s'était convenu au début de notre rencontre …

Les yeux de Max s'arrondirent.

-… au début de votre rencontre ?! lança-elle, d'une voix peu assurée.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant et s'adressa à Jack, qui baissait maintenant la tête.

-Alors comme ça, cria-elle ; tu avais tout prévu depuis le début ! Tu t'étais arrangé avec lui pour me donner en échange de ta putain de liberté et ton foutu navire !!

-« foutu navire » ?!!! Ma perle n'est pas…, commença-il avant que Max le gifle violemment.

-Arrête Jack bordel ! hurla-elle sous les yeux amusés de Kylian ; tu veux pas être sérieux cinq secondes !!! Tu n'es qu'un foutu pirate ! Tu sais quoi ? quand j'étais petite, j'adorais les pirates ! Mais toi ! oh toi, tu es la preuve irréfutable que les pirates ne sont que des menteurs, lâches, hypocrites et pathétiques !!!

Un gros silence s'ensuivit. Jack ne plaisantait plus ; il regardait Max et tentait de soutenir son regard pour ne pas se laisser humilier. Will se mit en avant et posa une main sur l'épaule de Max pour la réconforter mais celle-ci se dégagea.

-On ne peut pas faire un compromis ? demanda Will ; je ne sais pas, trouver un moyen d'extirper l'âme du corps de Max…

-Oui ! s'exclama Elizabeth ; donnez-nous du temps et nous trouverons une solution !!

Mais alors que le Capitaine Howlett allait rétorquer ironiquement, une explosion se fit entendre et tous, regardèrent, ébahis, d'où cela venait.

-Capitaine !!! cria un membre de l'équipage de l'Ephéméride ; on attaque le navire !!!!

Kylian, brusqué par la situation ne remarqua pas le coup d'œil que Jack adressa à Gibbs et tous l'équipage du Black Pearl attaquèrent leur adversaires. Max regarda d'où venaient les boulets de canons qui attaquaient l'Ephéméride et aperçut les voiles de la flotte royale anglaise flottées dans l'obscurité.

Une once d'espoir se raviva dans son cœur et elle saisit les saïs qu'elle tenait à la ceinture pour se joindre à la bataille. Kylian, paniqué, ordonnait de retourner au navire dans un brouhaha de bagarre étonnant. Max donnait des coups et en recevait mais elle gardait courage. Dans son cœur, elle sentait renaître une piraterie reniée et elle se disait, en souriant : « Je suis une pirate ! ». Elle regarda à travers la foule et vit que le Capitaine Howlett s'éclipsait ; elle n'hésita pas et se lança à sa poursuite. Le bruit des canons retentissaient de plus en plus fort et des gens s'étaient rapprochés des quais pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Max déambulait dans les rues en suivant Kylian qui courait se réfugier alors que la flotte royale débarquait déjà sur l'Ephéméride…

****

**_NB :_** Hum hum… Black Pearl contre Ephéméride ! J'aime bien cette idée ! L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin, il ne manque plus que deux petits chapitres Bon j'espère que ça vous plaît en tout cas. J'aime bien le plan de leur évasion ; c'est comme on peut dire « à l'arrache » lol ;)

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Lol Louisette Couette !!! Héhé ;) et wi elle s'est laissée aller pendant un petit moment ! Mais t'en fais pas, là elle est sûre de ne pas refaire la même erreur :p

Merci Cyberaven Contente que ça te plaise :)


	7. Donne moi ta vie

**Chapitre 7 : Donne-moi ta vie…**

Max pénétra dans la taverne où elle avait vu, quelques secondes plus tôt, Kylian entrer. Le bruit des bouteilles, des gens qui parlaient, se mélanger aux odeurs âpres de la transpiration et de l'alcool. Il n'y avait tout de même pas grand monde ; tous s'étaient rendus, soit chez eux, par peur, ou sur les quais, par curiosité. La jeune fille pénétra dans un des couloirs qui menait à la cave de l'alcool et suivit le Capitaine jusqu'à celle-ci. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, l'homme s'abattit sur elle par derrière et la coinça contre un mur en la menaçant d'une lame bien aiguisée. Max ne réussit pas à le repousser et dût lâcher ses saïs à terre.

-Allons… souffla Kylian ; ne te débats pas ! ça sera très rapide !

A ce moment là, il sortit l'amulette de sa poche et Max vit quelques larmes qui montaient aux yeux du jeune homme.

Il colla son corps contre le sien et se mit à caresser sa joue.

-J'espère que tu comprends… souffla-il avec une voix hésitante ; elle ne devait pas me quitter comme ça… Elle ne devait pas me laisser tout seul ! Elle ne pouvait pas ; elle n'avait pas le droit…

L'homme qui lui paraissait si sûr de lui et insensible lui apparaissait différemment dorénavant ; il était un homme triste qui n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de sa belle et qui ne le ferait peut-être jamais.

Alors que de grosses larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues, Kylian commença à prononcer des paroles étranges tout en maintenant l'amulette contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Max commençait à avoir peur et elle sentit aussi que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux ; elle comprenait même ce que ressentait l'homme et était prête à se sacrifier pour laisser l'âme de cette femme s'animer en elle. Le Capitaine Howlett finit ses paroles et parut attendre, les yeux embués de larmes, que sa bien-aimée se manifeste. C'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentir et Max sentit Kylian tressaillir ; celui-ci s'appuya sur elle et Max comprit que c'était finit pour lui. Il lui adressa un regard perdu et la jeune femme vit qu'il était prit de violents spasmes.

-Mais… bégaya-il alors qu'un filet de sang commençait à s'écoulait de sa bouche ; ça… ça n'a pas marché… J'ai pourtant tout fait… Je ne comprends…………………….pas…………

Puis, il s'écroula sur elle inerte ; Max sentit de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues et venir imbibées sa chemise. Celui qui avait tiré s'approcha et s'accroupit prés d'elle ; c'était encore Jack ; il était là et il avait tué cet homme.

-Pourquoi tu l'as tué ! sanglota-elle ; il ne souhaitait que la retrouver pour un adieu !

Sparrow baissa les yeux et caressa la joue de la jeune femme en larmes.

-Il valait mieux qu'il garde l'image qu'il avait d'elle avant sa mort… souffla-il en guise de réponse ; elle n'aurait sans doute pas été comme il la connaissait… La mort corrompt les cœurs…

Max éprouvait tellement de compassion et de pitié pour cet homme qu'elle laissa exprimer un flot de larmes. Jack la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui ; la jeune femme ne se dégagea même pas de l'étreinte et enfouit son visage dans la chemise du pirate.

-Je ne comprends pas… déclara-elle ; il a bien dit pourtant que si le sortilège ne marchait pas, il me prendrait pour femme ; mais il voulait que cela marche et tenait tellement à elle…

-Ce que je sais sur Kylian Howlett, ajouta Sparrow d'un air compatissant ; c'est qu'il est le meilleur pour cacher ses sentiments et ses réelles pensées…

Le pirate s'assit à côté de Max en entourant ses épaules d'un bras alors que le corps inerte d'Howlett croupissait à leur pieds.

-Je suis un pirate lâche, hypocrite, menteur et pathétique mais je n'ai pas la chance d'être comédien à ce point… ajouta-il en regardant tristement du coin de l'œil la jeune femme.

Max ne répondit pas ; elle se contenta de se blottir dans les bras de Jack Sparrow et pensait intérieurement « tu es tout ça Jack, et tu l'es plus que tu le crois…. »

****

**_NB :_** Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je suis triste de ne plus écrire sur ce sujet ;) J'aimais beaucoup m'amuser avec Jack héhé Voilà, j'aime bien cette scène où Max se laisse tomber dans les bras de Sparrow ; je sais pas pour vous mais moi je l'ai trouvé touchante quand je l'ai écrite (il faut dire que je me visualisais bien la scène lol ). Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu ; il était court mais bon… Le dernier aussi est court mais j'espère avoir une inspiration différente un jour pour re-écrire une autre fic sur Pirates des Caraïbes !


	8. Les gens ne changent pas

**Chapitre 8 : Les gens ne changent pas…**

James se précipita sur le Black Pearl et monta à bord en espérant trouver sa sœur. Cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps que la flotte royale avait arrêté l'équipage de l'Ephéméride mais James Dolwin avait cherché désespérément la moindre trace de Max. Alors qu'il interrogeait Will et Eli, complètement abasourdis par leur combat, Jack et la jeune femme apparurent sur le quai. Quand son demi-frère la vit, il ne put s'empêcher de courir vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il remarqua que la chemise de la jeune femme était imbibée de sang et lui demanda si elle était blessé.

-Ne t'en fais pas James, déclara-elle, lasse ; je n'ai rien…

L'officier jeta un mauvais regard à Jack et prit un air menaçant mais Max posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci pour lui demander de ne pas le toucher. Surpris, James resta bouche-bée face aux paroles de sa sœur.

-Max… l'interpella-il, hésitant ; mère… mère est morte, il y a deux jours…

La jeune femme se retourna vers son demi-frère et se dirigea vers lui tout en lui ouvrant ses bras. Dans une longue étreinte compatissante, la jeune femme ressassa tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa mère avant qu'elle parte.

-James… souffla Max ; mère était très malade, tu le sais, elle était folle… Père lui manquait tellement…

Elle leva les yeux vers Jack qui les regardait tous les deux et soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fit route vers le pont de son navire.

-Miss Stevens… lança une voix familière ; content de vous revoir parmi nous ; toutes mes condoléances pour votre mère…

Max se retourna vivement et regarda le Commodore Norringhton avec un air surpris.

-Que venez-vous de dire ? demanda-elle en se détachant de son demi-frère.

-Hum…, bégaya Norringhton en perdant ses moyens ; toutes mes condoléances pour votre mère…

-Non ! je ne parle pas de ça ! riposta Max ; vous m'avez appelez Miss Stevens ?!

-Et bien, je m'en excuse si ma langue a fourché…

Max se posta face à lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vous étiez au courant depuis le début ! lança-elle, impassible.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ??!! l'interrompit James.

-Je ne comprends pas Miss Dolwin… ajouta Norringhton jouant sur l'ignorance de James.

La jeune femme marqua une interruption ; si elle disait la vérité à James, comment réagirait-il ? Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque de briser sa relation avec son « frère », vu que sa mère n'était plus là.

-Rien… Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, veuillez m'excuser je deviens parano… souffla-elle en se forçant à mentir.

-Bien… Cela est normal après tout ce que vous venez de subir, enchaîna le Commodore ; ne tardez-pas à monter sur l'Intrépide !

Le Commodore monta alors sur le pont et Max le suivit. Tout l'équipage du Black Pearl était réuni et Jack se tenait au milieu. Will et Elizabeth, main dans la main, se tenaient à leur côté.

-Sparrow ! lança Norringhton ; je ne veux plus vous étant donné qu'on m'a venté vos exploits lors de cet enlèvement ! Ne vous risquez pas à un pillage sinon je vous retrouverez et aucun « acte héroïque » ne rattrapera votre conduite tout au long de votre vie…

Jack reprit ses mimiques gestuelles et gratifia celui-ci d'un grand sourire hypocrite.

-Commodore, souffla-il ; je ne vous serais jamais aussi reconnaissant…

L'officier haussa un sourcil et le fusilla du regard avant de faire demi-tour pour se rendre sur l'Intrépide. James voulut descendre aussi ; Max avait remarqué que sa haine avait été dissipée depuis qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Il la laissa faire des adieux et accompagna le Commodore alors que Will engagea une accolade avec Jack.

-A la prochaine Jack ! lança-il ; n'hésite pas à venir nous voir ! Euh… enfin, discrètement quand même…

-Ouai ouai p'tit gars ! répliqua le pirate ; compte sur moi ; ce n'était pas le dernier voyage de Jack Sparrow à Port Royal ! Occupe toi bien de ta p'tite femme… Apparemment ça à l'air de bien rouler ! Je la trouve moins aigrie !

Elizabeth prit un air renfrognée alors que Will s'esclaffa puis le couple descendit su navire pour rejoindre la flotte anglaise. Seule Max, était toujours là et elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

-Jack… commença-elle en se rapprochant de lui ; je te hais ! mais tu le sais déjà… Donc je te remercie quand même pour le peu de bonnes actions que tu as réalisé dans ta vie de débauche.

Elle enchaîna sur un petit rire nerveux qu'elle stoppa quand elle vit que ce n'était pas réciproque.

-Hum… reprit-elle ; j'aurais aimé rester une pirate, mais je dois m'occuper de mon frère ; il a besoin de moi… J'espère que tu me rendras une petite visite quand tu seras à Port Royal…

Jack lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, pas ironique mais sincère, ce qui était surprenant chez Jack Sparrow.

-Compte sur moi petite Max, déclara-il ; je ne risque pas de t'oublier avant longtemps… Et c'est quand tu veux pour faire une petite virée dans mon monde de débauche !

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et commença à se retourner pour quitter le bateau. Mais, elle s'arrêta et fit volte-face pour déposer un léger et rapide baiser sur les lèvres du pirate. Jack ne réalisa son geste que quelques secondes après et il la regarda s'éloigner avec un petit pincement au cœur. Après quelques minutes, Jack sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers l'équipage, qui ricanait silencieusement.

-Allez ! cria-il en saisissant une corde et en sautant sur le bord ; au boulot bande de mécréants et que ça saute !!!

Tous, exécutèrent l'ordre et élevèrent les voiles alors que le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon.

Max rejoint rapidement l'Intrépide qui levait les voiles aussi et se posta à la poupe qui donnait sur le Black Pearl. Elle le regarda s'éloigner rapidement et se rendit compte qu'eux aussi avait largué les amarres et quitté le port. Le Commodore Norringhton vint la rejoindre, l'air rêveur.

-Je suis désolé… déclara-il à la jeune femme qui fixait toujours l'horizon.

-De quoi ? demanda-elle en se souciant peu de sa présence.

-D'avoir menti… ajouta-il ; sachez juste que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous dire la vérité. Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire… Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait ?

-Qu'est ce que ça fait quoi ? ajouta-elle, rêveuse.

-Et bien, d'être fille de pirate ?? enchaîna-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Si je vous le disiez vous ne comprendriez pas… répondit-elle en le fixant ; vous n'avez pas la désobéissance dans le sang Commodore…

Norringhton approuva en souriant puis s'éclipsa pour laisser la jeune fille dans ses pensées. Elle se voyait, sur l'immensité azurée de l'océan, sur un beau navire qu'elle aurait nommé « True » comme vérité, l'élément essentiel mais difficile à appliquer. Elle laissa voguer ses pensées au rythme des flots en se remémorant le baiser qu'elle avait donné au pirate et se demandant si elle le retrouverait un jour. Qui sait…….

FIN

**_NB :_** Bouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :'( J'ai pas envie que cela finisse : / mais bon il faut bien ;) Je pense que j'en ferais une autre quand l'inspiration viendra à moi héhé voilà je ne voulais pas laisser partir Max sans qu'elle fasse un petit bisou à Jack ! Arff, j'aime pas les histoires à l'eau de rose parce que ça ne colle pas du tout à la peau de Jack ! Et oui, c'est un pirate qui est le prototype du gars coureur de jupon et jamais (même s'il ressent des sentiments pour la personne), il ne se callera avec une femme et vivra une vie douillette et romantique ! Roo chui peut-être un peu méchante non ? lol

J'ai appelé cette fic « Juste la vérité… » car je trouve que c'est une valeur essentielle à notre vie et qu'on tourne toujours autour. En effet, nous sommes parfois obligé de mentir pour garder de bonnes relations avec autrui. Max représente le prototype de la femme qui soutient cette valeur mais, elle découvre, à la fin, qu'elle aussi ne peut pas la respecter quand elle ne dit rien à James sur le lien de parenté qu'ils ont en réalité.

Donc voilà la fin, une comme je les aime, qui paraît inachevée et mystérieuse car on sait que l'aventure continuera ! Et oui, parce que peut-être que je ferais une suite où Max croisera Jack ;) Enfin bon, malgré que ma fic soit assez courte, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu :) Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait un plaisir fou !!!!!

J'attaque ma fic du Seigneur des Anneaux, héhé « Le réveil des dragons nois » ! Je suis une fan de Tolkien et de son monde alors j'ai voulu tenté ;)

Allez encore merciiiiiii

Biz

Silwia


End file.
